Le chant des Flammes
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: "C'est bête quand même" fit Fiona. "On vient de se rencontrer et tout le monde sait qu'on va se marier et rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin." "Pas jusqu'à la fin. Il suffit juste que l'un de nous deux meure". Et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle rit à s'en étouffer, à en pleurer. Et Hibari souriait, amusé. "Oui... au final il suffit juste de tuer l'autre pour être libre." X18 (sisi)
1. Epilogue

Bonjour bonsoir mes petits chocolats. Nan, vous rêvez pas, je reviens après plus d'un mois d'absence (je crois que c'est la première fois que je passa autant de temps sans poster, ça fait bizarre xD) Donc, rapidement, Noyeux Joël, Bonnes Pâques, et vive 2018 ! (un calendrier ? Mais à quoi bon ?)

Ce petit-grand OS (en vrai c'est un Two-Shot mais chut) que vous allez lire si vous réussissez à passer mon mot d'auteur est une commande-cadeau à **MsAkabane** et **Ayui-Ayone** pour les 200 reviews sur CI (c'était y'a siiiiii longteeemps x)). Et bin bon, ça fait plus de cinq mois que je le traîne, ce cher monstre. Un jour j'irais dans le dico chercher la définition de "court" et "rapide". En attendant, voici un truc de 56 pages et 22 000 mots, que j'ai coupé en deux (comme ça j'ai pas l'air de vouloir en faire un pour deux – et aussi parce que sinon vous vomiriez avant la fin). Comme vous devez vous en douter, 5 mois c'est relativement long, donc y'a des évolutions et des changements de musique pendant l'écriture (eh nan, j'ai pas écouté la même chanson en boucle pendant cinq mois).

Les deux voulaient du X18 (elles ont bon goût ces petites) alors… normalement vous devriez en trouver un peu à certains endroits x) En vrai je comprend pas comment j'ai pu finir sur _ça._ Mais pas d'inquiétude, il y a du X18. … (unpeu). Ms Akabane a en plus demandé un truc assez sombre, ce qui est plus dur pour moi (je suis plus forte en blagues douteuses qu'en mélodramatique avec plein de larmes de morve et de mouchoirs). Mais, heureusement, Psycho-Pass est là pour vous sauver ! (cet. animé. est. PARFAIT (pour la première saison)). Et tellement de feelings que tout est passé là-dedans. Donc bon je vous laisse juger.

Tout appartient à moi-même, grande déesse suprême des petits pois, et je réclame en plus Kôgami, Kagari et Makishima. Allez, on y croit et on croise les doigts.

(Y'a un rating T mais je rajoute quelques petits + parce que on sait jamais. Donc ça fait T+++. Ou un truc du genre).

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

 _La première fois qu'il avait vu du feu, c'était chez la vieille dame. Sa Maman lui disait qu'il fallait l'appeler Grand-mère, mais pour lui c'était la vieille dame._

 _Il faisait froid et la pluie s'était mise à tomber fort, très fort dans le jardin alors qu'il jouait à la balle. Il était rentré en courant dans la maison, trempé jusqu'aux os. Sa Maman lui avait enlevé ses vêtements qui collaient à sa peau et lui en avait donné d'autres, beaucoup trop grands pour lui, dans lesquels il s'emmêlait les pieds et tombait. Mais au moins ils étaient chauds._

 _Puis sa Maman l'avait ramené dans la plus grande salle de la maison, là où était déjà la vieille dame. Il se souvenait qu'elle lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux et embrassé sur le front. Il aimait bien les baisers de la vieille dame. Ils étaient doux et râpeux à la fois, et après ils déposaient son odeur sur son front. Il aimait aussi beaucoup l'odeur de la vieille dame. Il allait souvent dans ses bras pour la sentir tout autour de lui. Mais comme il était un grand garçon, qu'il venait de fêter ses quatre ans, il se contenta juste d'embrasser à son tour la vieille dame sur sa joue toute fripée. Puis il s'était assis sur un vieux fauteuil dont il pouvait voir les ressorts et avait attendu._

 _Sa Maman et la vieille dame étaient allées au fond de la pièce, à un endroit qu'il avait déjà vu mais qu'il ne trouvait plus intéressant. Il y avait juste des gros morceaux d'arbres, qu'il n'arrivait même pas à porter. Au début, il s'asseyait sur la pile et jouait au cavalier et son cheval, mais depuis que Maman l'avait vu il n'avait plus le droit. Apparemment, c'était dangereux. Du coup, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles y allaient._

 _Elles revinrent bien vite, avec un gros morceau d'arbre dans les bras. La vieille dame en avait un plus petit que sa Maman, mais il voyait bien qu'elle avait du mal à le porter. Alors il était sauté en bas du fauteuil pour venir l'aider. Elles avaient ri._

 _Il se souviendrait toujours de leurs rires. Celui de sa Maman était clair, il ressemblait aux bruits que faisaient les oiseaux le matin quand il se réveillait, ou à celui de la rivière qui coulait doucement en bas du jardin. Le rire de la vieille dame était différent et lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était tout petit, tout doux, très grave et un peu cassé par moments. Il avait toujours aimé leurs rires, alors même s'il ne comprenait pas tout le temps pourquoi elles riaient, il le faisait avec elles._

 _Elles avaient ensuite mis les bouts d'arbre dans un grand trou qui était dans le mur et qui partait vers le haut. Une fois, il avait mis sa tête dedans, et il avait vu les étoiles là-haut, tout là-haut, au fond du trou. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles mettaient les bouts d'arbre dans le trou. Peut-être que c'était pour qu'ils partent voir les étoiles eux aussi ?_

 _Puis elles lui avaient donné des bouts de papier et lui avaient demandé d'en faire des boules. Il en avait fait plein, s'appliquant bien à la tâche. Elles avaient encore ri._

 _Une fois qu'un grand tas de boules en papier s'était élevé près de lui, elles en avaient pris quelques-unes pour les mettre aussi dans le trou. Sa Maman avait ensuite sorti une petite boîte d'un tiroir et l'avait ouverte pour en tirer une sorte de petit bâton. Elle l'avait passé sur la boîte et ça avait fait un petit "crac" avant qu'un tout petit quelque chose orange et vacillant surgisse à son bout. Il en était resté bouche-bée. Sa Maman était une fée ! Il l'avait toujours su, bien sûr, mais là il en était sûr ! Sa Maman avait approché le bâton magique des boules de papier qu'il avait faites et le tout petit quelque chose qui était au bout était allé dessus alors que le papier blanc devenait noir._

 _Il devait avoir l'air totalement stupéfait, parce que la vieille dame l'avait pris sur ses genoux, l'ensevelissant sous les châles qu'elle portait toujours._

 _\- C'est beau, hein Kyôya ? avait-elle dit doucement de sa voix aussi vieille qu'elle. Ca s'appelle du feu._

 _\- Feu, avait-il répété en s'avançant sur le bord de ses genoux pour se rapprocher. Puis il avait reculé, éberlué. Le "feu", qui dansait maintenant sur les morceaux de bois, lui faisait chaud à la main !_

 _Les deux femmes avaient encore ri. Elles riaient toujours quand il était là. Il en était très fier._

 _\- Fais attention, lui avait recommandé la vieille dame. Le feu est très beau, mais aussi très dangereux. Si tu le touches, tu auras très mal, et si tu restes trop longtemps dedans tu pourrais être détruit, aussi facilement que les boules de papier que tu as faites._

 _\- Mais il est méchant alors le feu ? avait-il demandé, inquiet. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être détruit !_

 _\- Non, il se défend juste comme il peut. lui avait répondu sa Maman. Il n'aime pas qu'on vienne le déranger, alors il punit les intrus. Mais si tu le laisse tranquille, il se contentera de faire de la lumière et de la chaleur, comme maintenant._

 _Il était resté longtemps après ça, à regarder le feu avancer un peu plus sur les morceaux de bois. Il montait haut, très haut, et des petits bouts se détachaient toujours du haut pour aller vers les étoiles. Ca faisait des petits craquements doux qui le berçaient et qui ressemblaient beaucoup au rire de la vieille dame._

 _Il s'était endormi là, enveloppé par la chaleur du feu, de sa Maman et de la vieille dame. Le lendemain, quand il s'était levé et était revenu dans la grande salle, il ne restait plus que des petites choses grises et froides dans le grand trou._

.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu.

Tsuna soupira.

\- Tu as parfaitement bien entendu, Kyôya. Tu dois apprendre à danser.

Autour de la table, les murmures de ses Gardiens résonnaient déjà, mais Tsuna se força à ne pas leur jeter un seul regard. Il sentait que même le plus minime contact visuel avec quelqu'un d'autre que son Gardien du Nuage provoquerait une – nouvelle – catastrophe.

\- Et pourquoi ? demanda le brun de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Evidemment, toujours à aller au fond du problème le plus vite possible. Tsuna retint une grimace (qui serait passée comme signe de faiblesse aux yeux de Kyôya). Il aurait préféré pouvoir vivre un peu plus longtemps. Mais bon. C'est comme les pansements non ? Plus vite on les arrache et moins ça fait mal… Mais oui, il y croyait. Comme si comparer Kyôya à un pansement était une bonne idée. Enfin bon. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher de sortir ses explications au vu de l'expression orageuse du brun.

\- La raison la plus simple est qu'il y a un bal dans quelques semaines.

\- Kufufu… Tu aurais dû dire "la raison la plus simple et la moins crédible", intervint Mukuro. Pourrait-on avoir l'officieuse maintenant ?

Nouveau soupir. C'est vrai que, de toute façon, tout le monde savait qu'Hibari Kyôya ne se sociabilisait pas, et dansait encore moins. Mais là, c'était vital. Tsuna se redressa et balaya la table de ses yeux caramels. Ses Gardiens le fixaient tous avec plus ou moins de sérieux, semblant sentir que quelque chose de bien plus important qu'un simple bal se préparait - de toute façon, un bal mafieux n'était jamais simple.

C'était maintenant qu'il allait devoir prendre sa décision. Tout révéler à ses Gardiens, ceux qu'il considérait comme sa Famille, ou leur cacher une partie. Quitte à devoir culpabiliser seul au fond de son lit (quoique la notion de "seul" pouvait toujours changer. Quand Reborn avait-il dit qu'il rentrait déjà… ?).

Il prit une grande inspiration. Sa décision était prise.

\- Kyôya va se marier avec la future Boss de la Famille Cardellino, annonça-t-il clairement, ses yeux rivés dans les pupilles glacées.

Lambo se releva sur sa chaise, une expression clairement interloquée affichée sur le visage. Les autres n'étaient pas en reste, Ryohei tellement surpris qu'il ne lâcha même pas un mot. Tsuna fit un signe à son bras-droit qui se leva, emportant sous son bras sept dossiers, qu'il distribua à chaque Gardien avant de revenir à sa place avec le sien. Gokudera avait été le premier à être informé de sa décision, et l'avait beaucoup aidé à finaliser ses idées.

Pendant quelques minutes, le calme régna, seulement troublé par le bruit des pages qu'on tournait. Son cœur battant de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine, Tsuna observait les visages de ses amis, devinant au rythme de leurs expressions et de leurs réactions, les passages auxquels ils en étaient. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand il vit le poing d'Hibari se crisper convulsivement. Il espérait juste qu'il saurait se contenir pour la fin de la réunion, assez pour qu'il le convoque dans son bureau et lui explique un peu mieux la situation.

Puis, quand Lambo releva la tête de son dossier, il reprit la parole.

\- Comme vous venez de le voir, la famille Cardellino devient de plus en plus puissante. Son boss actuel, le Settimo, a réussi le tour de force de nouer une alliance avec les Cranio, Famille qui possède les plus puissants utilisateurs de Flammes de la Tempête, (Gokudera se renfrogna) en-dehors évidemment des porteurs d'anneaux Trinisette.

\- Mais cette alliance, même si elle peut s'avérer dangereuse pour des Familles moins importantes que nous, n'est pas si importante, intervint Lambo, maintenant totalement droit sur sa chaise.

Tsuna lui sourit doucement.

\- En effet, mais, si tu as bien lu, tu as dû remarquer la disparition subite de plus de la moitié de la Famille Fiordaliso, et les meurtres successifs du Quinto, puis du Sexto Corvino. Et ce, à peine deux mois après l'alliance avec les Cranio.

Lambo écarquilla les yeux. Les Fiordaliso et les Corvino étaient des Familles avec qui les Vongolas espéraient nouer une alliance, et ce n'était pas pour rien. Les Fiordaliso étaient réputés pour leur discrétion, et leurs membres pouvaient s'infiltrer n'importe où. Les Corvino, quand à eux, possédaient des experts en maniements d'armes, quelle que soit leur sorte. Que ces deux Familles soient aussi facilement détruites était extrêmement alarmant. Cela voulait dire que leurs ennemis étaient bien plus puissants que ce qui paraissait au premier abord. Pas étonnant que personne n'ait encore eu vent de ces drames. La Mafia toute entière en aurait été secouée.

\- Et donc quoi ? Pour éviter que les Vongolas soient attaqués tu prévois de marier l'alouette avec l'héritière ? Kufufu, je n'ai pas envie de me faire agresser par ton chien de garde, mais ça n'a absolument aucune logique.

\- Je sais bien. C'est pour ça que je vous ai tous réunis ici plutôt que de simplement vous envoyer les dossiers. (Tsuna s'arrêta quelques instants, pour laisser à ses Gardiens le temps de réfléchir un peu) Si tout se passe bien, le mariage entre Kyôya et Fiona Cardellino sera officialisé d'ici six, sept mois. C'est rapide, je sais, mais on n'a pas le choix. Le statut de Kyôya dans la Famille sera donc celui de mari de l'héritière. Cela lui donnera, en plus de l'alliance obligée entre Vongolas et Cardellino, la possibilité d'assister à certaines réunions, impossibles pour un statut plus bas. Il faut à tout prix que nous sachions ce que trament les Cranio. Parce que (Tsuna prit une grande inspiration) et là est tout le problème, je suis presque, non, je suis certain que les Cardellino se font avoir, et en beauté, par leurs prétendus alliés.

\- Mais pourquoi ? réagit immédiatement Yamamoto. Il ne se laissa pas démonter en voyant les regards posés sur lui et reprit. Je veux dire, pourquoi une alliance avec les Cardellino ? Toutes les Familles voudraient avoir les Cranio de leur côté. Qu'est-ce qu'ont les Cardellino de plus que les autres ? A quoi ça va leur servir de les manipuler ? Ils ne sont pas particulièrement puissants, ni intelligents, ne détiennent rien d'extraordinaire… Pourquoi pas, je sais pas moi, les Agrifoglio ? Eux ils sont très riches, et font une demande d'alliance aux Cranio au moins chaque décennie !

Tsuna laissa un léger sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Takeshi était vraiment intelligent. Bien plus que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Et c'était souvent mortel pour leurs ennemis. Pour simple preuve : il avait remarqué ici, rien qu'avec un petit exposé rapide de la situation, ce qui clochait, avant même Mukuro, qui avait pourtant été élevé dans la Mafia. Pourtant, il avait laissé passer quelque chose.

\- Justement, répliqua le châtain. Ils ne possèdent rien de spécial, _à notre connaissance._ (Les regards de ses Gardiens s'illuminèrent de compréhension). Tu as parfaitement pointé du doigt le problème Takeshi, et je t'en félicite. Cette alliance cache quelque chose, c'est obligé. Et la mission de Kyôya sera justement de découvrir ce "quelque chose". Du moins, s'il accepte.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hibari. Le Gardien n'avait rien dit depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé son mariage. Ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible. Qui s'attendrait, en allant à une banale réunion, à se retrouver marié d'office avec quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait que le nom ?

Mais ce serait mentir que de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas conscients de cette éventualité. "La Mafia, c'est comme les trucs de rois d'avant : t'es pas juste là pour buter des déchets, faut aussi permettre les alliances, sinon t'es foutu. Pourquoi j'suis pas marié ? Chais pas. Faut croire que ma réputation en décourage plus d'une. Mais va pas penser que chuis encore puceau, déchet. Moi, je vis pas à cette putain d'époque avec des chevaliers. J'attend pas d'avoir la bague au doigt pour baiser", avait lancé Xanxus un soir, lors d'une petite fête non-officielle pour l'anniversaire de Yamamoto. Hibari eut un semblant de sourire moqueur alors que cette phrase lui revenait en tête. Et voilà que lui se retrouvait avec cette fichue bague. Une nouvelle, à mettre aux côtés de ses anneaux du Nuage. La Mafia était remplie de bagues. Et ils n'autorisaient même pas les mariages gays. Les herbivores étaient tellement stupides des fois…

Il haussa les épaules, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas vraiment.

\- Je n'aime pas les menteurs, fit-il calmement. Faire comme si j'avais le choix est un mensonge. Alors arrête ça immédiatement, Sawada Tsunayoshi, si tu ne veux pas que je te morde à mort.

Le châtain sourit. Un sourire soulagé, comme si tout le poids du monde qui pesait sur ses épaules s'était subitement allégé.

\- Parfait, s'exclama-t-il. Kyôya, dans mon bureau. Hayato, je te laisse le soin de finir le débriefing. Tu me rejoindras ensuite, il faut qu'on parle de la Famille Feltro, le Boss râle à propos d'une des clauses du contrat de non-agression. Lambo, Onii-san, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, désolé de vous avoir fait venir alors que vous étiez en pleine mission. Et encore désolé pour le travail qui va se rajouter. Takeshi et Lambo, votre mission passera en deuxième plan, après ce que va vous donner Hayato. Onii-san, j'aurais juste besoin d'une petite précision sur le compte-rendu que m'as fait parvenir avant-hier, ce serais bien que tu passes me voir le plus vite possible. Chrome, tu viendras aussi me voir, j'aimerais _beaucoup_ savoir pourquoi j'ai trouvé des caméras dans ma chambre, clairement déposées par toi ou un de tes hommes. Et Mukuro… (le concerné lui envoya un magnifique sourire, agrémenté d'un petit "kufufu") je te dis directement que, non, la destruction de la Tour Eiffel n'est pas envisageable, même si c'est pour le bien de ta mission. Je suis sûr que tu peux trouver un autre moyen de menacer Rottame (le sourire de l'ananas se fana quelque peu). Bien, je vous laisse. A tout à l'heure !

.

Hibari passa devant Gokudera sans le voir, la porte du bureau de Tsuna se refermant bien vite derrière l'argenté. Il marcha rapidement dans les couloirs, la tête droite, comme à son habitude. Mais ses pensées étaient loin d'être aussi paisibles que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer. Des bribes de phrases tournaient sans relâche dans sa tête, accompagnées d'images (des flammes, grandes, grandes, grandes, et de la neige, froide, partout), de données, qui se succédaient à une vitesse affolante, lui donnant le vertige.

Il poussa d'un pas rageur la grande porte décorée de quelques nuages roulant paresseusement sur le bois, et s'engouffra dans sa salle d'entraînement.

Deux mots et les mannequins s'activaient.

 _"Le bal d'octobre aura beaucoup d'importance pour l'alliance. Il faut à tout prix que tu fasses bonne impression à Fiona Cardellino et à ses parents. Pour cela, tu dois danser._

 _\- Avec qui ?_

 _\- Tu t'entraîneras tous les jours, avec une jeune fille de la division de Mukuro- non, pas cette tête s'il te plaît, tous les illusionnistes ne sont pas comme lui. Et les dimanches, trois heures avec Dino, qui s'est débrouillé pour libérer cet horaire, juste pour toi. Alors ne fais ta mauvais tête et ne détruit rien là-bas quand tu y seras."_

La tête du premier mannequin vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il para une attaque du deuxième et arracha un bras au troisième tout en envoyant un coup de pied à celui derrière lui.

 _"- Tu dois apprendre le plus de danses possibles d'ici le bal. Victoria et Dino se partageront le travail. Evidemment, cet apprentissage passe avant tout."_

Deux autres mannequins s'effondrèrent au sol, leur structure métallique entièrement déformée. Hibari grinça des dents et démonta les deux derniers tout aussi facilement. Il se redressa, les toisant d'un air méprisant, sans même prendre la peine d'essuyer les quelques gouttes de sueur qui constellaient son front. Il faudrait qu'il pense dire à Giannini d'augmenter le niveau. Là, la rage qui bouillonnait dans son corps et enflammait chaque goutte de son sang ne s'était presque pas calmée.

Sept autres poupées de métal surgirent des placards, et il se remit en garde.

 _"Insinuerais-tu que je doive stopper mon enquête ?_

 _\- Kyôya, comme je te l'ai dit, cette alliance passe avant tout. Ce n'est que provisoire, le temps de s'assurer que-"_

 _Ses deux mains s'abattirent à plat sur la table alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus le bureau, fou de rage._

 _"Je veux bien me prêter à cette affreuse mascarade, siffla-t-il sur un ton déformé par la colère. Mais ne me demande pas, ne m'ordonne (et ce mot fut presque craché) pas, surtout pas, d'arrêter cette enquête. Tu crois quoi ? Que cet anneau sur ton doigt te donne le droit de contrôler les actions d'un carnivore ? Tu restes un herbivore Tsunayoshi. Et les herbivores n'ont pas à me dire que je dois arrêter quelque chose comme_ ça _."_

Un sifflement de douleur passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que la lame d'un des mannequins déchirait sa cuisse. Un sourire vint serpenter sur son visage et il cassa l'épée en deux, se délectant des signaux de douleur que lui envoyait sa jambe à chaque mouvement.

Il voulait se battre.

 _"Bien, avait répliqué le châtain, pas effrayé pour un sou. Mais si, dans trois semaines, j'estime que tu n'as pas atteint le niveau de danse nécessaire, cette fois tu n'auras pas d'autres choix que de te consacrer entièrement à tes cours. Et crois-moi, tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop me pousser à bout._

 _\- Tu ne me fais pas peur._

 _\- Et toi, tu ne me fais plus peur, avait rétorqué Tsuna, tout sourire."_

Il voulait se battre. Il voulait sentir la chair sous ses armes – et pas juste du métal. Il voulait voir ses ennemis cracher du sang quand il les frapperait au ventre, s'écrouler à ses pieds, et crier d'agonie – mais pas trop longtemps, il avait mal à la tête sinon. Il voulait sentir le goût âcre du sang sur sa langue, mélangé à la poussière et la peur de ses adversaires. Il voulait ressentir cette douleur déchirante et délicieuse à chaque blessure, l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, le dopant plus efficacement que n'importe quelle drogue. Il voulait cette bouffée de chaleur qui lui montait au cerveau, qui brouillait ses sens, qui contractait son cœur, à chaque combat un tant soit peu intéressant.

 _"Tes cours commencent demain, dans la salle 567. Tu verras, Victoria est vraiment très gentille. Oh, et voilà le dossier sur Fiona Cardellino. Il y a des photos dedans aussi. Dis à Hayato, qu'il peut entrer."_

.

Hibari ouvrit les yeux et tendit le doigt pour permettre à son oiseau de se poser. Il passa le bout d'un index sur son petit corps, appréciant la douceur des plumes, et le laissa repartir. Il bâilla largement, avant de se lever. Il avait des cours de danse à prendre.

Il n'eut pas trop de mal à trouver la salle dans laquelle ses leçons devaient se dérouler. C'était une grande pièce, recouverte de miroirs, au sol lambrissé et aux lustres pendant du plafond somptueusement décoré. Il l'observa pendant quelques secondes, notant rapidement toutes ses caractéristiques (un miroir légèrement décroché qui cachait sûrement une porte, une latte qui sonnait creux) avant de se tourner vers un point précis.

\- Arrête ton petit tour et viens. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. fit-il d'un ton froid.

Des couleurs apparurent soudain de nulle part, comme si on venait de jeter un pot de peinture sur une surface transparente. Elles se propagèrent, jusqu'à dessiner les contours de deux bras, d'un torse, et de deux jambes. Quelques instants plus tard, une jeune femme à l'air strict, aux cheveux noirs tirés en une lourde queue de cheval et aux yeux d'un gris orageux apparut, vêtue d'un simple justaucorps gris et de leggings noirs.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle d'un air pas enchanté du tout. Victoria Dawn. Et puisque "tu n'as pas que ça à faire", tu vas directement commencer à t'échauffer. J'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de dessins pour savoir ce qu'il faut que tu fasses, je me trompe ?

Hibari lui décocha un regard noir, qui n'eut pas l'air de l'affecter plus que ça. En même temps, si elle était dans la division de l'ananas, elle avait dû en voir des pires…

Avec mauvaise volonté, il s'exécuta, procédant à quelques étirements habituels sur toutes les parties de son corps. Une fois qu'il se fut assuré qu'il pouvait faire des grands écarts et des Y sans problèmes, il se tourna vers Dawn, qui n'avait pas bougé, l'observant d'un œil critique.

\- Hmm, finit-elle par dire. Pas mal.

Piqué dans son orgueil, Hibari s'apprêta à répliquer vivement, mais il fut stoppé par un bras se posant sur son épaule.

\- Quoi ? se moqua la brune devant l'air qu'il devait afficher. Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas que, pendant les danses, il y avait des _contacts_?

Il se ressaisit rapidement et fusilla sa "partenaire" du regard.

\- Bien sûr que si, siffla-t-il rageusement.

Dawn haussa les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas un cas si désespéré que ça je suppose. On va d'abord voir les positions de tes mains. Où penses-tu que tu doives les poser ?

Hibari hésita un peu. Les yeux gris le fixaient, impassibles. Finalement, il posa sa main d'un air qu'il espérait assuré sur la hanche de Dawn.

.

Trois heures plus tard, il sortit de la salle complètement fourbu. Cette femme était un démon. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit dans la division de l'ananas.

Elle l'avait fait enchaîner exercices sur exercices, lui donnant quelques bribes d'explication quand il semblait en avoir vraiment besoin, lui lançant une remarque acide dès qu'il faisait quelque chose de travers. Il répliquait, évidemment, mais étant donné qu'ils avaient tous deux reçu l'interdiction formelle d'en venir aux mains, ils n'allaient jamais trop loin.

De retour dans sa chambre, Hibari s'étira longuement, avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer dans sa salle de bain. Le long filet d'eau chaude qui ruissela sur lui finit de le détendre et il resta ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que la peau de ses doigts finisse par se friper. Ayant horreur de ça, il se dépêcha de sortir et se rhabilla – avec d'autres vêtements que ceux qu'il portait pour son cours de danse, ces derniers étant trempés de sueur. La danse était décidément un sport très intense.

Il passa aux cuisines pour se préparer un rapide sandwich. Puis il sortit dans les jardins et dégusta son déjeuner, flânant au milieu des bassins et de la jungle de fleurs et d'arbres.

Une fois son quignon émietté pour les oiseaux, il revint à l'intérieur. Ses pas résonnaient sur les sols parfaitement polis et il ignora comme toujours les herbivores divers qui le saluaient. Il gravit une volée de marches et se retrouva devant une porte en chêne imposante, de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, incrustée de motifs en argents qui serpentaient sur toute sa largeur, s'entremêlant pour former des motifs abstraits.

Généralement il prenait quelques secondes pour admirer les dessins, mais là il se contenta d'entrer rapidement et de marcher jusqu'à sa table habituelle. Située au fond de la bibliothèque, elle était presque invisible pour ceux qui ne savaient pas qu'elle était là et permettait de voir une grande partie des rayons. Il la trouvait habituellement telle qu'il l'avait laissé la fois d'avant, mais là une grande pile de dossiers s'élevait dessus. Intrigué, il saisit celui situé au-dessus.

 _"LISTE DES PASSAGERS DES VOLS EN DIRECTION DU JAPON - ANNEE 2***"_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son regard tomba sur le couverture du deuxième dossier. Une couverture noire qui portait le titre _"INFORMATIONS SUR LES PASSAGERS DES VOLS EN DIRECTION DU JAPON – ANNEE 2***"_

Sa main tremblait quand il ouvrit le premier dossier. Les noms en petit caractères noirs s'étalaient sur la première page par dizaines, classés par ordre alphabétique. Il respira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Un mouvement dans le rayon de littérature russe lui fit relever les yeux. Deux prunelles d'un vert émeraude rencontrèrent les siennes avant de se détourner et de disparaître au milieu des rayonnages poussiéreux. Hibari ne put s'empêcher de laisser apparaître un léger rictus au coin de ses lèvres.

Puis il s'assit, prit une feuille et un stylo, enfila ses lunettes et commença à déchiffrer les listes interminables de noms.

.

Il prit haleine un instant, appuyé contre un vieux mur, et se remit à monter. Le sentier était étroit et tortueux, assombri par le feuillage des arbres qui poussaient tout autour. Bientôt, il arriva sur un immense roc qui surplombait le paysage alentour. Debout, il regardait le ciel, embrasé par le soleil couchant de cette fin d'été. Les nuages se teintaient de rouge au fur et à mesure de la descente de l'astre. Les champs au-dessous s'étendaient à perte de vue et semblaient comme recouverts de sang.

Un sourire paresseux s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il s'allongea à plat ventre sur son rocher et sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste un petit pistolet, noir et brillant. Un pistolet fait pour les attaques à courte portée. Son sourire s'agrandit et il tira sur les petites silhouettes noires qui s'agitaient là, en dessous de son rocher, loin, si loin, si insignifiantes.

Une Flamme jaune, assez faible, vint recouvrir les balles. Il se retourna sur le dos, croisa les bras sous sa tête, et ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse du soleil déclinant sur son visage.

Son sourire se changea en rictus amusé alors qu'une présence apparaissait à côté de lui.

\- C'étaient _mes_ proies _._ grogna une voix grave.

\- Je sais.

La brûlure d'une flamme près de son visage augmenta son sourire. La portion de rocher sur laquelle il était allongé bascula en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Il se laissa tomber lentement dans le vide, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de la vitesse.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa Flamme surgit de son anneau, l'entourant d'une douce lumière violette. L'arbrisseau rachitique qui poussait dans une faille de la roche vit soudain ses branchages se démultiplier et il s'y réceptionna souplement. A cheval sur une branche, il leva la tête et croisa deux pupilles d'un rouge sanglant. Un rire fou monta en lui. Il le contint.

.

 _Il faisait froid. Très froid. Beaucoup trop en tout cas pour lui qui ne portait que son pyjama noir et un gilet trop petit enfilé à la hâte. Ses chaussons se mouillaient lentement et ses mains étaient gelées. La neige tombait paresseusement autour de lui, des flocons blancs venant se perdre au milieu de ses mèches noires. Des petits nuages blancs surgissaient devant son nez à chaque expiration. Les flammes dansaient dans ses prunelles bleues._

 _Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. Tellement chaud que la neige disparaissait dès qu'elle s'approchait trop de la maison. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne la voyait plus très bien, la maison. Les flammes étaient partout autour, la dérobant à ses yeux. Tout n'était plus que rouge et orange pour lui. Le feu montait haut, haut, haut, jusqu'au toit, et semblait caresser les murs de la maison, doucement, tendrement, les noircissant petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent en minuscules cendres grises qui se perdaient au milieu des flocons._

 _C'était beau. Il aurait aimé que sa Maman soit avec lui pour voir ça. Mais elle était retournée dans la maison après l'avoir laissé là, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, de ne pas s'approcher. Elle avait dit qu'elle devait aller chercher la vieille dame, qu'elle reviendrait après. Alors il attendait. Ne bougeait pas. Admirait en silence les flammes qui décoraient de chaudes couleurs les murs de sa maison, suivait du regard les minuscules fragments dansants qui s'en détachaient pour aller illuminer le ciel sombre, se laissait bercer au rythme des crépitements du feu qui ressemblaient tant au rire de la vieille dame. Et attendait._

 _Quelques rayons de soleil vinrent percer la couche de nuages. Un oiseau chanta quelque part dans les bois. Les flammes avaient presque disparu. Il attendait toujours._

.

Soupir.

Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent à terre.

\- Rappelle-moi ce que je suis venu faire ici.

\- Euh… Prendre des cours de danse ?

\- Alors pourquoi est-on enfermés dans une salle minuscule et sombre ?

-… P… Parce que je suis malencontreusement tombé et que j'ai déclenché un ancien mécanisme mis en place pour piéger les ennemis ?

\- Et pourquoi ne peut-on pas sortir ?

\- Ca ne s'ouvre que de l'extérieur et je ne sais pas où est passé Romario ?

Autre soupir.

\- Je peux te mordre à mort ?

\- Non.

Hibari poussa un nouveau soupir et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Il était maudit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

.

Un dossier tomba lourdement sur la table, lui cachant les informations qu'il était en train d'étudier. Il l'écarta fermement, ne daignant même pas lever les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Ce sont les informations sur ta future belle-famille, fit la voix de l'herbivore d'un ton ironique. Je te conseille d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ça m'étonnerait que tu aies réussi à tout récupérer.

L'herbivore s'éloigna. Hibari attendit que sa présence disparaisse totalement pour marquer un dernier nom sur sa liste et s'emparer du dossier.

Il étudia attentivement le sommaire que les Vongolas s'étaient donnés la peine de faire, et qui s'enrichirait au cours des années… avec peut-être son nom dedans.

Il repoussa fermement cette pensée et, tournant la page, se concentra sur sa lecture.

 _"La Cardellino Famiglia est née en 1816, à Naples, suite à la fusion entre deux familles, les Petirosso et les Passero. Son premier Boss, le Primo Cardellino, a aussitôt mené une politique sévère et rude, s'imposant rapidement parmi les autres familles de Naples. Il fut tué en 1828, suite à un attentat (pour plus de précision, voir "Le Primo Cardellino"). N'ayant pas eu d'enfants, ce fut son neveu qui lui succéda. Bien que celui-ci veuille également étendre l'influence de sa Famiglia, il se préoccupa plus des jeux d'alliances que son oncle et se fraya un chemin tout diplomatique jusqu'à Rome. Il mourut en 1845 lors d'un banquet (voir "Le Secondo Cardellino"). Il s'était marié entre-temps avec la fille du Terzio Sgombro, une famille qui avait alors la mainmise sur tout ce qui touchait aux ports. De leur union étaient nés deux jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. La mère décéda lors de l'accouchement, et depuis les deux enfants ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Lorsque ce fut au tour du fils de prendre les rênes de la Famiglia, il ne fit rien sans demander préalablement l'avis de sa sœur. Plusieurs années se déroulèrent tranquillement, les jumeaux étant satisfaits de la position sociale de leur Famiglia et ne voyant pas l'intérêt de grandir encore leur influence. Cependant, certaines personnes (voir "Le Terzo Cardellino") auraient préféré le contraire. C'est ainsi qu'elles firent en sorte d'influencer la sœur, la poussant à prendre de mauvaises décisions, qui eurent quelques répercutions assez désastreuses. Ces personnes allèrent ensuite voir le Terzo et le convainquirent que sa sœur planifiait son meurtre afin d'avoir la pleine maitrise de la Famiglia. Fou de rage, le Terzo tua alors sa sœur et, suivant toujours les conseils de ceux qu'il avait désigné comme ses plus fidèles hommes, entraina sa Famiglia dans une vraie guerre de pouvoir et de domination. Il fut tué en 1860 lors d'un affrontement (voir "Le Terzo Cardellino"). N'ayant pas eu d'enfants, ce fut le fils de sa sœur, son neveu, qui lui succéda. Le Quarto, qui avait appris les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, commença par faire exécuter ses meurtriers. Mais sa soif de vengeance ne fut pas apaisée et il continua l'œuvre de son oncle, provoquant et détruisant quiconque osait se dresser sur son chemin. Cependant, les Cardellini n'étaient pas assez puissants pour se confronter aux grandes familles de Rome et de Sicile (siège des Vongolas). Ils eurent le malheur d'empiéter sur le territoire des Cavallone, et le Boss actuel les élimina rapidement, en 1866 (voir "Le Quarto Cardellino") Les Cardellini disparurent alors du devant de la scène pendant plusieurs décennies, durant lesquelles le Quinto Cardellino (mari de la fille du Quarto) restaura petit à petit les énormes dégâts causés à sa famiglia. Ce fut sans aucun doute le règne le plus paisible de tous, et aussi le plus long (bien que le Settimo ne soit pas loin de rattraper le Quinto). Le Quinto disparut en mars 1918 (voir "Le Quinto Cardellino"). Son fils eut un règne légèrement plus tumultueux, tentant de renouer les alliances perdues. Il réussit néanmoins à garder sa place de Boss jusqu'en 1964 (voir "Le Sexto Cardellino"). Son fils n'avait alors que cinq ans, et il fallut instaurer une régence en attendant que le futur petit Settimo ait les capacités requises pour gouverner une famille. Les personnes à la tête de cette régence perdirent alors tous les maigres fruits du travail accompli par le Sexto. Lorsque le Settimo arriva au pouvoir, il fut effaré par ce qui s'était produit et fit "disparaître" les coupables (voir "La régence des Cardellini"). Il travailla alors d'arrache-pied à la reconstruction de sa Famiglia. Il contacta tous ses anciens alliés, s'excusa de la conduite de ses prédécesseurs, s'empara des territoires de certaines petites familles et réussit finalement son plus grand tour de force en nouant une alliance avec les Cranio le 12 mai 2***. Les termes de cette alliance sont encore inconnus du public. Le Settimo a annoncé deux mois plus tard qu'il pensait se retirer bientôt du commandement de sa Famiglia et laisserait les rênes à sa petite-fille, Fiona, son fils et sa belle-fille étant morts il y a vingt-six ans de ça (voir "Lorenzo Cardellino"). Ceci est une grande première dans l'histoire des Cardellini qui n'ont encore connu aucun Boss féminin._

Il y avait à côté une phrase griffonnée d'une écriture facilement reconnaissable, qui fit grogner Hibari.

 _Un mariage entre Fiona Cardellino et l'alouette asociale des Vongolas, aussi connue sous le nom de "Gardien des Nuages" ou "Hibari Kyôya" serait à prévoir. Nous attendons cependant le bal d'octobre pour nous prononcer précisément._

Hibari se promit de mordre correctement à mort le poulpe, d'autant plus qu'il savait déjà toutes ces informations. Il referma le dossier en soupirant. Encore une fausse piste.

Il s'apprêtait à reprendre ses interminables listes de noms quand un petit Post-It rouge accrocha son regard. Il était placé vers la fin du dossier. Le brun fronça les sourcils et se ressaisit de l'épais document. Le poulpe avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour le retarder ainsi dans ses recherches.

Il ouvrit furieusement le dossier à la page marquée et remarqua aussitôt les lignes surlignées en rouge. Ses yeux bleus sautèrent d'un mot à l'autre, s'écarquillant de plus en plus. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Une feuille vola au sol quand il referma brusquement le dossier. Le souffle court, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, Hibari tenta de se calmer, de se reprendre, la tête pleine de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le cœur serré.

Il y était. Presque.

.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux déchet ? grogna Xanxus sans même relever la tête des documents éparpillés sur son bureau.

Hibari s'approcha jusqu'au meuble et se pencha légèrement, posant ses mains à plat sur les feuilles étudiées par le balafré. Xanxus releva la tête en grognant – parfois Hibari se demandait si c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire – et le fusilla du regard. Le Nuage se laissa engloutir par les prunelles rougeoyantes et retint le frisson qui montait le long de son dos. Les grandes mains brunes étaient à quelques centimètres à peine des siennes et il pouvait sentir sans peine la chaleur qui en émanait. Il mourrait d'envie de s'en saisir, de laisser cette chaleur englober tout son corps et le réchauffer enfin, le réchauffer jusqu'à ce qu'il en brûle. Il savait qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le petit doigt pour effleurer la peau brûlante, qu'il lui suffisait de se pencher un peu pour accueillir les lèvres de Xanxus contre les siennes… et perdre, parce que le brun n'esquissait aucun mouvement, se contentant de le regarder sans ciller.

\- J'ai besoin de quelque chose.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai.

La voix était basse et grondante, mais toujours avec cette pointe moqueuse, si différente de celle de l'illusionniste.

\- Je n'ai jamais demandé d'aide.

Même s'il savait très bien comment l'obtenir. Ils avaient tous deux compris rapidement les règles du jeu et se battaient constamment pour être celui qui déciderait les suivantes. Et bien qu'en ce moment ils soient sur un pied d'égalité, il suffisait d'un rien pour que tout bascule en faveur de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- Explique-toi alors. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter les élucubrations d'un déchet comme toi.

\- Faire quoi ? Tester un nouvel alcool ?

\- Je t'emmerde.

\- Non merci.

Les deux s'affrontèrent encore du regard pendant quelques secondes. Puis Hibari ouvrit légèrement la bouche et Xanxus se leva brusquement, envoyant valser les feuilles.

\- Dis.

Au lieu de quoi Hibari se laissa tomber sur un des deux canapés qui encombraient le bureau du Varia.

\- Comment va l'herbivore ? fit-il en appréciant la mollesse des coussins dans son dos.

\- Morte. C'était juste un déchet d'espion.

Hibari bâilla. Ce genre de chose arrivait cinq fois sur six. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

\- J'imagine que je n'ai même pas à te poser la question ?

\- Je suis toujours célibataire, mais plus pour longtemps, fit le brun en posant sa tête contre le dossier.

Xanxus s'arracha à la contemplation de la fenêtre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ? fit mine de s'étonner Hibari. Bah, c'est vrai que je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un irait se donner la peine d'annoncer quelque chose à un banal Roi des Singes comme toi.

Xanxus respira fort, essayant de se calmer et surtout ne pas sortir ses pistolets pour buter le déchet qui se moquait de lui. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir à cet idiot.

\- Je vais me marier, lâcha finalement Hibari comme s'il parlait de la météo.

Un jet de Flammes s'écrasa à l'endroit où se tenait sa tête i peine quelques secondes et il se releva en souriant. La tapisserie du canapé commençait à brûler, les flammes prenaient bien. Il s'approcha du minuscule feu, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la chaleur qui émanait des flammes. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Xanxus rangeait ses pistolets comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pourquoi.

Hibari le regarda, son éternel rictus aux lèvres.

\- Parce que je suis tombé fou amoureux.

Un autre jet de Flammes s'abattit sur le tapis. C'était l'herbivore bruyant qui allait râler. Pas comme s'il s'en souciait.

\- Tu es tellement idiot. Une alliance évidemment. Fiona Cardellino.

Xanxus fronça les sourcils.

\- A cause de leur alliance avec les Cranio ?

\- Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais Roi des Singes. Tu as appris à compter jusqu'à quatre ?

\- La ferme. Pourquoi tu veux mon aide ?

.

Le sang gicla, éclaboussant la veste d'Hibari. C'était pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas les armes à feu. Bien trop salissant. Il lécha pensivement les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient déposées sur son doigt et se retourna, bloquant l'attaque de l'autre de la pointe de son tonfa.

\- Et bien, tu n'as toujours pas saisi le concept d'allié, Roi des Singes ?

Xanxus le fusilla du regard et, fermant le poing, le lui envoya en plein visage. Hibari l'évita aisément, le goût du sang qu'il avait avalé le dopant plus efficacement que n'importe quelle drogue. A moins que ce ne soit les prunelles rouges. Rouge sang. Brûlant. Brûlant. Il ferma les yeux en sentant sa tête heurter violemment le sol, avant de les rouvrir pour regarder Xanxus.

Et il était là, juste en dessous de lui, juste en dessous de sa main, de sa Flamme qui pouvait aisément lui cramer le cerveau. Il était là, à la frontière entre la vie et la mort, et il semblait contenir un fou rire dans son visage, dans ses yeux pétillants, dans ses lèvres qui s'étaient étirées en un sourire moqueur ou amusé, il ne savait plus faire la différence.

Il était là, et il observait les Flammes qui dansaient au-dessus de ses yeux, il se perdait dans leurs couleurs chatoyantes, il sentait leur chaleur lui brûler le visage, le faire se sentir vivant, plus vivant que jamais, comme à chaque fois qu'il touchait ce corps chaud et qu'il se souvenait, qu'il se souvenait de la maison qui brûlait, des cendres qui volaient, des poutres qui tombaient, de la neige qui recouvrait son visage alors qu'il attendait.

Il avança la tête vers la main brune. Les Flammes disparurent quelques millièmes de seconde à peine avant qu'il ne vienne poser sa bouche au creux de la paume encore brûlante. Xanxus ne cilla pas, se contentant d'émettre un vague grognement quand une langue râpeuse vint lécher sa paume, taquiner ses phalanges et engloutir le bout de ses doigts dans une bouche chaude et humide.

Il ne cilla pas quand l'autre relâcha sa main, un filet de salive reliant encore son index aux lèvres fines. Il ne cilla pas quand la bouche alla s'attaquer à son cou, dévorant et marquant la moindre parcelle de peau. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux lorsque sa pomme d'Adam fut enveloppée par une paire de lèvres humides et mordillée délicatement.

Les baisers remontèrent, plus hauts dans son cou, brûlant chaque parcelle qu'ils couvraient. Avec un soin infini, ce foutu déchet s'acharnait à le rendre fou, à le faire se consumer de désir pour quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas, qui n'arriverait jamais. Avec un grognement rauque il entoura la taille de l'autre de ses bras et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et il sut qu'il avait perdu cette partie.

Hibari se releva lentement, un sourire vainqueur au coin des lèvres (ces lèvres si froides, si proches, si inaccessibles).

\- Les billets, susurra-t-il.

.

\- Quoi ?

\- Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir dérangé Kyô-san. Mais je viens de recevoir un appel de Romario-san.

Hibari bâilla. Il rentrait juste de Grèce et n'était pas encore tout à fait remis du voyage.

\- Dino-san ne pourra pas assurer vos cours du dimanche. Il est appelé en urgence au Brésil. Une de ses bases a été attaquée là-bas, ses hommes ont besoin de renfort et de motivation. Il y restera sûrement plusieurs semaines.

\- Et ?

\- Tsunayoshi-san a réussi à lui trouver un remplaçant…

Hibari haussa un sourcil. L'appréhension de Tetsu face à ce qu'il allait dire était assez palpable pour qu'il redoute le pire.

\- Xanxus-san a accepté de vous servir de professeur à la place de Dino-san. termina rapidement Kusakabe, le front dans la poussière, redoutant la réaction de son supérieur.

Hibari ferma les yeux et inspira, sa main se crispant sur le bord de la table qu'il tenait.

\- Tu peux sortir Tetsu.

Sa prise se desserra alors qu'il expirait. La table était fendue en deux, brûlée.

.

Un couteau vola vers lui à peine la porte refermée. Il l'attrapa entre deux doigts.

\- Je pensais qu'on n'avait pas le droit de combattre, fit-il d'une voix froide.

Le couteau se dissipa dans un mince filet de brume.

\- Il reste un peu plus de deux semaines avant le bal, résonna une voix en écho. J'ai demandé deux heures de plus avec toi chaque jour.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'appréciais autant.

Un autre couteau vola vers lui, qu'il dévia à l'aide de son tonfa.

\- Tu es juste trop nul pour y participer. Et tu ne t'amélioreras pas en si peu de temps. Encore moins si tu ne t'y mets pas à fond.

\- La danse est un sport d'herbivore.

\- Ce sont les faibles qui pensent comme ça.

\- Je suis un carnivore.

\- Tu n'y ressemble pas toujours.

Hibari serra les dents et sa prise sur ses tonfas se resserra en même temps qu'un grondement montait du fond de sa gorge. Il se sentit soudain agrippé par la manche et une musique retentit alors qu'il était entrainé dans une danse rapide.

\- Tu n'y arrives pas, souffla l'autre.

Il tourbillonna sur lui-même.

\- Tu ne fais pas assez d'efforts.

Sa main vint entourer le bras de la femme.

\- Tu es faible.

Il trébucha. La musique s'arrêta.

\- Pathétique, ricana l'autre.

Et il se releva.

.

Le regard rouge ne le lâchait pas alors qu'il glissait sur le sol au rythme de la musique. Il retint un frisson sous la sensation des larges mains se posant sur sa taille. Les siennes se dirigèrent presque par automatisme autour du cou de l'autre, avant de revenir sur ses épaules et de caresser doucement la peau, de s'imprégner de cette chaleur qu'il ne sentait jamais qu'au travers des vêtements.

Il sourit quand les doigts se crispèrent alors qu'il jetait sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou. Il sourit quand il sentit les pans de la chemise de l'autre effleurer son ventre. Et s'éloigna d'un coup alors que les effleurements se faisaient plus pressants.

.

Il restait deux jours avant le bal. Deux jours, et Hibari dansait avec Xanxus, plus abandonné que jamais. Ses gestes lui semblaient désordonnés, saccadés, ridicules. Il s'abandonnait entièrement au corps contre lui, aux vêtements froissés qui irritaient sa peau, aux prunelles rouges qui le transperçaient et à la chaleur qui le consumait. Il dansait, intégrant l'autre à ses gestes, n'imaginant rien sans lui – quelques minutes, quelques minutes durant lesquelles ils partageaient un même univers.

Il se stoppa comme la dernière note résonnait, le souffle court, les joues rouges, et les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de l'autre.

Des applaudissements retentirent, répétés à l'infini par les hauts murs. Victoria se détacha d'une des parois, le regardant, moqueuse.

\- Tu vois que tu peux y arriver quand tu le veux. Danse comme ça avec la petite Cardellino et tu l'auras sans problèmes.

Et les mains autour de sa nuque semblaient vouloir l'étrangler – ou mieux, le réduire en cendres grises et légères.

.

Ses yeux verts présentaient toutes les nuances des sous-bois ombragés. Ses boucles rousses cascadaient sur ses épaules et sa gorge blanche en une avalanche flamboyante, encadrant son visage aux traits fins et intelligents.

Les rayons du soleil couchant passaient à travers les grandes baies vitrées, venaient caresser les cheveux roux, les enflammer, les transformer en langues de feu, en étincelles surgissant à chaque mouvement de tête. Ses petites mains virevoltaient dans les airs au rythme de son débit passionné.

Sa robe descendait en dégradés de bleu jusqu'à ses chevilles, laissant à découvert ses bras fins. Un simple collier d'argent décorait son cou, se finissant en une émeraude qui reflétait la couleur de ses yeux.

Hibari s'avança lentement vers elle, dans son habit officiel. Il s'inclina légèrement, sentant dans son dos les regards de tous les herbivores présents. Il retint un rictus. Et invita Fiona Cardellino à danser.

.

Il croisa les yeux rouges alors qu'il se mettait en place sur la piste de danse, Fiona à son bras. Il sourit. Et commença à valser, s'abandonnant dans les yeux verts comme il avait fait quelques jours plus tôt avec les prunelles flamboyantes.

Fiona ne parla pas durant la danse. Elle semblait savoir qu'il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard. Elle se contenta de lui sourire timidement une ou deux fois et de se concentrer sur ses pas le reste du temps. Lui, il essayait d'oublier la chaleur qui lui brûlait le dos dès qu'il s'aventurait trop près d'un certain balafré.

Mais les cheveux roux captaient toujours son regard, le distrayant efficacement du regard de braise qui pesait sur lui. Ils semblaient animés d'une vie propre, s'enflammant à chaque mouvement, flammes tirées d'un feu céleste pour parer une femme.

La danse s'acheva et la chevelure s'agita comme Fiona lui proposait de sortir – il faisait trop chaud, il y avait trop de monde, elle étouffait, pourquoi ne pas profiter du jardin ? Il fixait toujours ses cheveux, qui semblaient l'inviter à les toucher, à les saisir, à vérifier qu'ils étaient bien réels, bien matériels, et qu'ils ne brûlaient pas, qu'ils ne détruisaient pas comme le feu dont ils étaient tirés.

Ils accueillirent l'air frais de la nuit avec soulagement. Fiona avait maintenant un léger châle vaporeux sur les épaules, parce que ses hommes avaient toujours peur qu'elle prenne froid lui expliqua-t-elle.

Ils flânèrent un moment entre les buissons et les arbres sombres, parsemés de fleurs et de couples qui ne pouvaient pas s'afficher au grand jour. Hibari apprécia le silence de sa partenaire, qui ne tentait rien pour le faire parler et profitait juste du parc, comme lui. La lune blanche et ronde qui se levait nimbait sa chevelure de feu d'un halo argenté, fantomatique ou féérique, il n'avait jamais saisi la différence. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin silencieux, comme éloigné de tout, recouvert d'herbe verte et grasse qui scintillait doucement sous la lueur des étoiles. Fiona s'y assit en riant et l'invita à la rejoindre en tapotant la place près d'elle. Puis elle s'allongea, sa longue chevelure étendue en étoile autour de sa tête, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, son châle se perdant dans la pelouse comme ses yeux dans le ciel d'un noir bleuté. Hibari se surprit à l'observer, à apprécier la finesse des traits, la sérénité qui se dégageait en ce moment du visage blanc, l'étroitesse de la taille, le vert des yeux. Elle croisa soudain son regard et sourit alors qu'il détournait la tête, se maudissant intérieurement sans même savoir pourquoi.

Une petite boule jaune apparut alors en pépiant joyeusement. Hibari leva le doigt pour l'accueillir et caressa d'un geste machinal les plumes douces. Hibird le remercia en lui mordillant l'oreille et s'envola à nouveau.

\- Il est mignon.

\- Hn.

Fiona ne put retenir un léger rire cristallin qui se perdit dans la brise d'automne. Hibari se retourna vers elle.

\- Tu l'as depuis quand ?

Ils avaient adopté le tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte, sans s'y contraindre, sans s'en formaliser. Ils ne voyaient pas d'autre moyen de communiquer.

\- Longtemps, fut la seule réponse d'Hibari.

Fiona sourit, encore, comme si elle comprenait plus qu'il ne voulait savoir, et ses yeux verts retournèrent se perdre dans les étoiles.

\- C'est assez drôle quand même, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hibari ne répondit pas, le regard fixé sur un brin d'herbe qui s'agitait doucement.

\- Je veux dire, on s'est rencontrés il y a même pas deux heures, et tout le monde sait déjà qu'on va… qu'on va se marier. "Sûrement" disent certains, j'ai entendu.

\- On a encore le temps, répondit Hibari, sa voix grave coupant sur le ton léger de la jeune fille.

Fiona éclata de rire.

\- Le temps de quoi ? De tomber amoureux ? (elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants). Ou de se trouver un amant, une maîtresse, pour plus tard ? Pour avoir quelqu'un à retrouver une fois que nous aurons donné naissance à un héritier ?

Hibari s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe, un soupir menaçant de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'épouser, fit-il simplement. Ce n'était ni un reproche, ni un amusement, juste une constatation.

Fiona secoua juste la tête, l'éclat de ses cheveux semblant s'intensifier.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que… je suis encore jeune, j'ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Je… j'aurais aimé pouvoir sortir comme les filles de mon âge, avoir des petits-copains, autant que j'en aurais envie, être aussi cliché que tous les jeunes, jusqu'à ce que je veuille me caser définitivement. Pas me retrouver mariée à vingt-quatre ans pour le reste de ma vie. C'est glauque je trouve.

\- Pas pour le reste de la vie.

Fiona lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Il suffit juste que l'un de nous deux meure, finit Hibari, un rictus amusé sur les lèvres.

Et la jeune fille éclata de rire. Elle rit de toutes ses forces, ses épaules blanches tressautant au rythme des sons qui agitaient son corps entier. Elle rit jusqu'à s'en étouffer, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle rit à s'en tordre par terre, à s'en plier en deux, semblant trouver cette possibilité vraiment drôle.

Hibari n'arrêta pas de la regarder pendant tout ce temps, son visage de plus en plus amusé lui aussi, comme s'ils partageaient une bonne plaisanterie sans importance.

Elle finit par se calmer au bout de plusieurs minutes et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

\- Oui, fit-elle en reprenant sa respiration. Oui, au final il suffit juste de tuer l'autre pour être libre.

.

\- Je suis très fier de toi Kyôya. Tu as parfaitement rempli ton rôle. J'ai reçu un message du Settimo. Il dit que sa fille a été charmée par ta délicatesse.

Hibari bâilla. Les discours de l'herbivore (omnivore quand il voulait bien s'en donner la peine) ne l'intéressaient pas. Il savait déjà tout ça, et quand il pensait à ce à quoi ça allait aboutir, il avait la nausée.

\- Je veux que tu l'invites quelque part. Au restaurant par exemple. Non, pas par exemple. Tu dois l'inviter au restaurant. Si c'est elle qui t'invite après ça, alors on aura gagné, et tu pourras la demander en mariage, avant d'aller voir son père. Tu sais ce que tu devras faire après ?

Hibari hocha distraitement la tête.

\- Bien. Je tiens juste à te rappeler que tu fais ce que tu veux avec Xanxus, et je veux pas savoir quoi exactement, tant que ça ne perturbe pas le mariage. Donc personne ne doit rien savoir.

.

Hibari brandit ses tonfas. L'homme recula en balbutiant désespérément.

\- Dis-moi la vérité herbivore. répéta calmement le brun.

\- Je… je ne sais pas ! Je… vraiment, je ne sais rien, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Pitié ! supplia l'homme en tombant à genoux.

Hibari lui décocha un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. L'homme vola à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- La vérité. intima Hibari.

\- Je ne sais rien !

\- La vérité. menaça Hibari.

\- Je vous jure !

\- La vérité. rugit Hibari, ses Flammes surgissant de son anneau.

L'homme glapit de peur devant ce signe de puissance et releva un regard empli de crainte sur le brun.

\- La vérité, fit Hibari, qui était maintenant accroupi à la hauteur de l'autre, son tonfa froid placé contre la pomme d'Adam de l'homme.

\- Je… je n'y suis pour rien ! sanglota l'homme. Je… je ne l'ai même pas fait ! Ils m'ont envoyé au Japon sans instruction, sans rien ! Et là-bas c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a prit ma place ! Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Qui.

L'homme le regarda avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas sa question. Hibari retint un soupir. Les herbivores étaient vraiment trop stupides.

\- L'herbivore qui a pris ta place.

\- Je… je ne sais pas… je ne l'avais jamais vu… balbutia l'homme. Et je ne me souviens plus son visaaaa-

Sa phrase s'acheva sur un râle de douleur comme il s'écroulait au sol, les yeux révulsés.

\- Tu ne le tues pas ? s'étonna une voix grave d'un coin sombre.

\- Il pourrait encore servir. se contenta de répondre Hibari. Je vais demander à Tetsu de l'emmener.

Il sourit comme un poing se dirigeait vers lui et l'esquiva avant de répliquer. En face, Xanxus souriait en miroir, parant sans difficulté visible les coups qu'il lui assenait. Sa Flamme commença à briller au creux de sa paume, et Hibari se laissa déconcentrer quelques instants, juste le temps de s'abreuver des nuances orangées qui dansaient furieusement, semblant vouloir s'échapper, bien qu'apprivoisées – mais qui pouvait véritablement apprivoiser le feu ?

Il gémit en se plaquant soudainement contre Xanxus, le mur derrière eux les soutenant. Il enserra les poignets du balafré de ses mains, son sourire s'agrandissant, et passa les menottes autour d'un geste vif.

Xanxus grogna, tentant vainement de se défaire des chaines. Hibari ouvrit habilement les boutons de sa chemise, les pans maintenant libérés venant frotter contre ses vêtements. Il passa le bout de ses doigts sur le torse bruni de cicatrices, puis les remplaça par sa langue, se réchauffant au contact de la peau brûlante. Sous lui, Xanxus grogna et glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Hibari, agrippant fermement ses fesses. Hibari laissa un léger gémissement résonner et retourna torturer le nombril de son prisonnier. Ses mains s'affairaient sur la ceinture de l'autre, cherchant à la dénouer, rendues malhabiles par les touchers constants du Varia. Enfin, le pantalon tomba, dévoilant un tissu tendu. Hibari sourit et releva les yeux vers Xanxus. Les prunelles rouges le fixaient sans ciller, n'attendant qu'un geste, qu'un seul. L'index d'Hibari bougea, frôlant la bosse apparente. Xanxus ferma les yeux. Et Hibari se dégagea vivement alors que les menottes tombaient au sol dans un cliquetis métallique.

\- Rhabille-toi. On a un avion dans deux heures.

Et il sortit de la pièce comme un grognement de rage s'élevait derrière lui.

Il avait encore gagné.

.

Son bureau était dans un désordre monstre. Des dossiers empilés en tours instables le recouvraient presque entièrement. Des feuilles s'en étaient échappées, remplies à ras bord de lettres noires trop floues pour qu'il les lise. Des paquets de mouchoirs vides traînaient dans un coin, quelques pièces gisaient sous des livres, un bout de gomme bleue le narguait, posé près de son ordinateur ouvert, mais à l'écran noir parce que sa lumière le fatiguait trop. Les batteries de son portable, de son ordinateur et de son appareil photo étaient emmêlées dans un enchevêtrement de nœuds. Une paire d'écouteurs reposait près d'un dessin que lui avait donné I-Pin quand elle avait huit ans. Une règle côtoyait le bouchon de sa clé USB et un crayon à papier.

Le reste n'était pas mieux. Des vêtements traînaient un peu partout en tas. Des livres gisaient au sol, son écharpe était posée sur le canapé avec un manteau, un pyjama et un kimono. Son sac posé près de la porte près de deux paires de chaussures dépareillées laissait voir un autre ordinateur, des feuilles, des dossiers bleu foncé et encore des livres.

Et lui il était assis au milieu de tout ça, sur sa chaise, regardant sans le voir le désordre de la pièce. Il semblait calme, comme si rien ne l'atteignait, le regard perdu dans le vide, bien loin de son habituelle acuité. Et pourtant, Hibari était tout sauf paisible.

Des milliers, des centaines de milliers de pensées se pressaient sans s'arrêter dans son esprit, trop vite pour qu'il puisse en arrêter une, trop lentement pour qu'il puisse passer à la suivante. Il butait, il trébuchait, il manquait de tomber face à chacune d'entre elles, il ne réussissait pas à les lier, il ne réussissait pas à comprendre, à _trouver,_ enfin, enfin, ce qu'il cherchait. (Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance). Il sentait qu'il lui _manquait_ quelque chose, et ce manque générait un trop plein d'énergie, et il ne savait pas quoi en faire, et ce trop plein d'énergie l'empêchait de se lever, de ranger, de bouger, de faire quelque chose, tout sauf rester assis et se confronter à ses pensées, à ce tourbillon de vide et de tout. Il ne pouvait rien faire et devait tout faire.

Sur le bureau, son ordinateur crachait de la musique, une musique qu'il connaissait sûrement mais qu'il n'identifiait pas – parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse penser à une chose aussi insignifiante. La lampe allumée à côté lui blessait les yeux mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il l'éteigne et il n'en avait pas envie.

La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Tsunayoshi passa à travers.

\- Kyôya, la voiture est prête. Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard sinon, et on n'est pas en retard à un rendez-vous galant.

La porte se referma et Hibari se leva de sa chaise comme un vieillard se serait levé. D'un geste lent, il fit glisser le morceau de papier qu'il tenait dans sa main serrée à l'intérieur de la poche de son pantalon, défroissa ses vêtements, laissa tomber la petite lame effilée au sol et sortit de la pièce.

.

Le chef herbivore l'avait accompagné jusqu'au petit restaurant dans une ville proche. Les lumières chaleureuses et l'ambiance feutrée avaient semblé le ravir et ils avaient attendu quelques minutes que Fiona arrive, escortée par son père. Les deux chefs de famille s'étaient salués et avaient échangé quelques banalités avant de les inciter à aller s'asseoir, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Leurs "pères" s'étaient installés dans l'alcôve voisine de la leur – simple tradition, qui consistait à ce que le Parrain veille continuellement sur son enfant lorsqu'il était en pleine cour.

Hibari ne voulait pas parler. Il devait le faire pourtant, et il n'aimait pas devoir faire ce qu'il n'aimait pas faire. Mais Fiona ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, et remplit l'espace de son discours rapide, parlant de choses et d'autres, sans attendre aucune réponse, passant des derniers ragots à la toute nouvelle arme mise sur le marché. Hibari hochait parfois la tête, pour montrer qu'il suivait. Ce soir-là les cheveux roux étaient attachés en une longue tresse entremêlée de fils d'argent qui reposait sur l'épaule de Fiona. Les plats arrivèrent et la jeune fille continua de parler alors que son assiette se vidait, lui décrivant les gens qu'elle avait rencontré au dernier bal, ses prétendants, les réactions à sa danse avec Hibari. Elle lui demanda comment allait Hibird, qu'il était mignon, elle aimerait beaucoup le revoir, où est-ce qu'il l'avait eu déjà, est-ce qu'il était vraiment apprivoisé ou encore sauvage, et elle aussi avait eu un oiseau, un rouge-gorge, mais il était mort, et elle avait beaucoup pleuré parce qu'elle était encore petite à l'époque et que le corps sans vie lui avait fait peur. Les desserts furent servis, et maintenant c'était les voyages, les pays qu'elle voulait visiter, les endroits qu'elle voulait voir, avant d'être enchaînée au trône de son père en tant que Marraine. Et en disant ça, elle regardait Hibari, qui mangeait son tiramisu sans broncher.

Puis leurs Parrains revinrent les chercher, ils se dirent au revoir, et Hibari monta dans la voiture en face de Tsuna, qui lui dit d'un air ravi que le Settimo Cardellino était incroyable, cultivé, drôle et poli, et qu'il avait dit qu'Hibari était un jeune homme très beau, très fort et très intelligent et qu'il espérait que sa fille se marie un jour avec un homme comme lui.

Le portable qu'Hibari avait éteint pendant le repas vibra et le message de Xanxus s'afficha.

Hibari le supprima et retourna à sa contemplation muette du paysage flouté par la vitesse.

* * *

Voili.

…

Oui, Hiba-chan _peut_ avoir des lunettes. Ca lui va même extrêmement bien. D'ailleurs je le visualise parfaitement en prof (avec un élève ananas _légèrement_ harceleur sur les bords).

Hum.

Et oui, il peut aussi dire à Xanxus qu'il est fou amoureux d'une herbivore si c'est pour le faire chier. Que voulez-vous, c'est l'amour vache. (herbivore, vache, vous voyez le truc ! … bonokjesors).

NE ME TAPEZ PAS. Hiba-chan doit être fiancé (c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire toussa toussa vous comprenez).

Et il doit être trop mignon en pitit garçon ! *w* (moi ? fangirliser à mort sur Hiba-chan gamin et tout kawaï ? … Hahaha, meuuuh naaaan, pour qui me prenez-vous ?)

Et pis bin j'ai plus trop d'idées alors je vous laisse à votre vie. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je posterais la deuxième partie (déjà écrite, parce que sinon vous auriez dû attendre cinq mois de plus). Au maximum la semaine prochaine.

(J'aimerais bien voir les Vongolas jouer à saute-mouton. Ca doit être marrant).

Bye-bii !


	2. Prologue

Hum.

Hum hum.

Hum hum huuuuuuuuuuuum.

Ohayo minna, tout le blabla habituel, et… oh, deux semaines que j'aurais dû poster cette partie ? hrrrmmmm… Mon horloge interne est déréglée, ça vous va comme excuse ? Oui ? Non ? Tant pis, on la prend.

Un grand merci à **MsAkabane** pour sa review, ainsi qu'à **Denshitoakuma, amelieprosper** et **MsAkabane** pour avoir mis en favoris et suivre cette fiction ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Je vole sans aucune honte tous ces fantastiques personnages à Akira Amano. Je tiens également à préciser que la théorie selon laquelle la flamme du Ciel regroupe toutes les Flammes appartient à **Lascka,** grande déesse des fanfictions françaises sur KHR!. Comme cette théorie ne prend qu'une ligne ici je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission de l'emprunter, mais ma conscience me crie dans les oreilles du coup je vais sûrement aller le faire…

Le rating reste en T+++ mais on va peut-être ajouter un ou deux + pour la scène finale…

Bon bin… Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Le bruit de ses talonnettes claquant sur le sol en marbre se répercutait sans arrêt contre les hauts murs du couloir. Il aurait pu l'éviter sans problèmes, mais là il n'en avait pas envie – et ça n'aurait de toute façon servi à rien. Le couloir était fait de telle sorte que le chef herbivore puisse entendre quiconque s'approchant de son bureau et s'y préparer.

La porte était fermée mais Hibari n'avait pas envie d'attendre. En fait, il n'avait envie de rien sauf d'une douche, suivie d'un bain et de son lit. Alors il entra sans frapper, sans rien.

A l'intérieur, Tsuna le fixa d'un regard chargé de reproches tandis que le Roi des Singes lâchait un dernier mot, sans se retourner. Le chef herbivore ramassa les feuilles dispersées sur son bureau, les rangea dans une pochette grise, elle-même fourrée ensuite dans un tiroir. Puis Xanxus sortit, sans un regard pour Hibari, même lorsqu'il passa assez près pour que Kyôya sente sa main sur sa hanche et son souffle sur ses cheveux.

La porte se referma, et Tsuna se tourna vers Hibari.

\- La prochaine fois, tu frapperas avant d'entrer. fit-il même en sachant que ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Le Settimo Cardellino vient d'accepter la demande en mariage que tu as faite. Tu rencontreras Fiona dans deux semaines. A partir de là, vous serez officiellement fiancés.

.

Le Roi des Singes était tranquillement adossé à la porte de la chambre d'Hibari quand ce dernier arriva. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra dans ses appartement, sans faire attention à l'autre qui le suivait. Ses vêtements furent jetés sur le lit et il passa dans la salle de bains.

L'eau s'écrasa violemment au fond de la baignoire en un jet brûlant. De la brume s'éleva petit à petit, se déposant sur le miroir. Hibari retint un soupir de soulagement alors que les gouttelettes d'eau déversées par le pommeau de douche cascadaient sur son corps endolori. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre un peu, se déchargeant d'une partie de la tension qui l'habitait continuellement. La mousse du savon le recouvrit bientôt entièrement et il se rinça, sans prêter attention aux yeux rouges qui l'observaient sans ciller. Une fois propre, il éteignit la douche et se glissa dans la baignoire, remplie à ras bord. Une vaguelette déborda et mouilla le tapis de bain. L'eau était brûlante, la peau d'Hibari rougit au contact, mais s'il eût mal il ne le montrât pas. Il se laissa entièrement immerger, ses cheveux noirs flottant autour de sa tête comme l'auréole d'un ange déchu.

\- Douche plus bain ? fit Xanxus en s'asseyant dos à la baignoire. Ca gâche beaucoup d'eau tout ça.

\- M'en fiche. répondit Hibari en revenant à la surface.

\- La notion d'écologie ne te parle pas ?

\- Tu n'en as rien à faire non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne le fais pas que tu dois m'imiter. Si tout le monde pensait comme toi la Terre n'existerait déjà plus.

\- Je suis un carnivore. Les herbivores ne pensent pas comme les carnivores.

\- L'avenir de la Terre ne t'intéresse pas ?

La voix était presque amusée.

\- Je serais déjà mort.

\- Quel égoïste.

\- Plus que toi.

Xanxus se releva et s'accouda à la baignoire. L'eau était limpide et Hibari s'exposait sans pudeur, sans aucun autre rougissement que celui provoqué par la brûlure de l'eau. Les prunelles rouges se promenèrent sans gêne sur le corps nu qui présentait de multiples cicatrices, fines et blanches. La main brune plongea, allant caresser les abdominaux, les hanches, les cuisses qui s'offraient à elle. Hibari ne broncha pas, se contentant de fermer brièvement les yeux.

\- Dans une semaine tu seras officiellement fiancé. commenta Xanxus alors que sa main s'aventurait vers le haut des cuisses.

\- Hn.

\- Eh bien. Qui aurait pensé qu'un déchet comme toi se caserait avant tout le monde. Je me sentirais presque vieux garçon après.

Hibari ne répondit pas et Xanxus sourit.

\- Le Settimo va nous surveiller de près après nos fiançailles. fit Kyôya d'une voix égale.

La main s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Alors-

\- Je ne perdrais pas. asséna Hibari, ses pupilles plus froides que la glace. Mais il va falloir mettre en pause.

Xanxus retira lentement sa main, et se leva.

\- Je ne perdrais pas non plus. répondit-il. Et je ne mets jamais rien en pause.

.

\- Un problème avec ton singe apprivoisé ? rit Mukuro.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème. grogna Hibari en mordant furieusement la lèvre de l'illusionniste. Mais toi tu en as.

\- Aucun problème ? Kufufu ! Tu vas pourtant te fiancer… ton singe aurait-il mal reçu la nouvelle ?

\- Tais-toi.

\- Pas envie. sourit Mukuro en débarrassant l'alouette de sa chemise.

\- Tais-toi ou je te parle de l'herbivore marshmallow.

Le sourire de Mukuro diminua légèrement et Hibari eut un rictus vainqueur.

\- Tu as vraiment passé trop de temps avec les Varias. J'avais pourtant bien dit à Tsunayoshi-kun que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'y envoyer, soupira Mukuro alors qu'une main passait dans son pantalon. Mais si ce n'est pas à cause de ton singe, pourquoi tu es là ?

\- J'aurais besoin d'informations, et la voix d'Hibari avait perdu toute nuance amusée. A propos de l'assassinat de la femme du Settimo Cardellino.

\- Tu veux te renseigner sur ta belle famille ?

Hibari embrassa Mukuro. C'était le seul moyen de le faire taire.

.

\- Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Tu n'es pas un vrai carnivore.

\- Les herbivores comme toi ne peuvent pas juger les carnivores.

\- Tu es vexé.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

\- Tu n'en as pas le droit.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Cette conversation tourne un peu en rond tu ne trouves pas ?

Le bleu glacé des prunelles d'Hibari se confronta au gris agité des yeux de Dawn ; et tournant les talons la femme sortit de la salle de danse.

.

Hibari alla s'asseoir, exténué. Autour de lui les herbivores faisaient un bruit fou, un bourdonnement entrecoupé de cris, d'exclamations, de voix trop graves ou trop aiguës. Heureusement que personne ne venait le voir, sa désormais fiancée se chargeait de tous les herbivores avec brio. Elle semblait vraiment aimer les mondanités, songea le brun en observant Fiona sourire et s'esclaffer aux quelques blagues lancées par les dizaines d'herbivores inconnus qui l'entouraient. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés en un chignon compliqué dont quelques mèches s'échappaient savamment. Encore une fois, Hibari se perdit dans les légères ondulations enflammées qui tranchaient sur la blancheur des épaules nues.

Un soupir et Fiona était assise à côté de lui, resplendissante, le teint rose et les yeux brillants. Elle se servit un verre d'eau – on ne prenait pas d'alcool en début de soirée lui expliqua-t-elle, et encore moins lors de vos fiançailles. Elle lui demanda s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas trop dérangé par tous ces gens, et il se contenta de répondre qu'un carnivore avait parfois des obligations. Elle rit, il se retint de plisser le nez. Il n'aimait pas son rire. Il n'aimait pas les rires en général.

Mais hélas, regrettait Fiona, cette fois-ci, ils ne pourraient pas partir, loin de toute cette agitation, seuls dans le jardin, puisqu'ils étaient les maîtres de la soirée et qu'une telle absence donnerait libre cours à bien trop de rumeurs. Et Hibari ne répondit pas qu'il le savait déjà, mais n'importe qui l'aurait compris de toute façon.

Et bien sûr, ça n'étaient que de simples fiançailles, pour leur mariage il y aurait eu bien plus de gens, mais c'était déjà trop pour Hibari qui dansait avec Fiona, bien trop près à son goût des herbivores. Et il se demandait s'il existait un moyen pour éviter de rester trop longtemps à son futur mariage sans attirer la colère du chef herbivore.

\- Je ne connais rien de toi en fait. remarqua distraitement Fiona alors qu'ils saluaient les derniers invités.

\- Je n'en connais pas plus.

C'était assez difficile pour Hibari d'avouer son ignorance mais sa fiancée ne sembla pas le comprendre.

\- Je ne te savais pas philosophe, rit-elle.

\- Je n'en connais pas plus de toi. corrigea le brun en grinçant des dents.

Fiona eut l'air surprise.

\- Je t'ai beaucoup parlé de moi pourtant.

\- Que des choses insignifiantes.

Elle rit.

\- Je sais que tu as fais des recherches sur moi, pas besoin que je me répète.

\- Tu en as aussi fait sur moi.

Hibari bâilla en prononçant cette phrase ; et Fiona pouffa encore.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas faire un jeu ?

L'expression d'Hibari sembla être assez significative puisque la rousse continua à expliquer.

\- Ca consiste juste à poser une question à l'autre. Je suis obligée de répondre honnêtement à tes questions, et en échange tu dois dire la vérité aux miennes.

Hibari réfléchit.

\- On peut en poser combien ?

\- Autant qu'on le veut. Alors ?

Hibari haussa les épaules.

\- Je commence ! s'exclama Fiona en rejetant une de ses mèches en arrière. Ta couleur préférée ?

\- C'est une question stupide.

Silence.

\- Le jaune orangé. Qui t'a entrainé au combat ?

\- Les hommes de Père, et parfois Père lui-même. Pourquoi tu te bats avec des tonfas ?

Hibari se tendit.

\- C'est l'arme qui me convient le mieux.

Fiona le scruta quelques instants, mais il avait répondu honnêtement. Elle ne pouvait pas en demander plus.

\- Ton premier assassinat.

Fiona éclata de rire.

\- Le jour de mes quatre ans. Père m'avait offert le meilleur assassin de la famille. Je pouvais lui donner un ordre. J'ai demandé à ce qu'il tue l'assassin de Mère.

Elle avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux en disant cela ; le vert des prunelles s'était assombri, que ce soit sous le coup de la fatigue, de l'alcool, ou d'autre chose. Et cette lueur demeura lorsqu'elle se retourna pour regarder Hibari, un air presque attendri sur le visage. Je vais me coucher, souffla-t-elle, alors que sa main frôlait la joue de son fiancé. Je me sens incroyablement fatiguée. Et elle partit, marchant si légèrement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol.

.

\- Tu as beaucoup de chance Kyôya, commenta Tsuna d'une voix qu'il tentait de garder neutre. Xanxus a, par je ne sais quel miracle, mis en place un réseau d'information tellement efficace qu'il a trouvé en deux semaines ce que nous cherchions depuis deux mois. Enfin, presque. C'est encore en cours. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment sûrs de la fiabilité d'environ cinquante-neuf pourcent des données. Mais ça avance, et vraiment bien. Si ça se trouve, dans un mois on pourra enfin passer à l'action. Et évidemment, si tu trouves quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire progresser le tout, _dis-le nous_ , ne t'amuses pas à faire mijoter Xanxus plus longtemps, _je ne supporte plus qu'il m'appelle toutes les nuits pour me parler de ton mariage_!

.

Des morceaux de pierre volèrent derrière lui alors qu'il esquivait un coup de Xanxus. Il lança sa jambe vers le visage en face, Xanxus se pencha, alors il donna un coup de tonfa, et un autre, et un autre, et Xanxus évitait, et il se rapprochait avec ses paumes enflammées, alors Hibari sauta sur le côté, envoya une pierre sur son adversaire et réussit à l'atteindre au ventre avec les chaines de son tonfa, et Xanxus répliqua en tirant un jet de Flammes sur lui, son bras droit brûla brièvement parce qu'il avait entamé sa roulade trop tard, mais il était au niveau du genou de son adversaire et il le frappa, fort, réussit à déchirer son pantalon, Xanxus se pencha, les tonfas d'Hibari tombèrent à terre, son poing réussit à rencontrer la joue brune, il avait envie de rire, comme le Roi des Singes, parce qu'ils étaient observés en ce moment même par un sbire du Settimo et qu'ils ne se battaient pas aussi sérieusement que d'habitude, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, juste pour le plaisir de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien.

.

\- La salle ne sera pas déduite de ton compte, soupira Tsuna. Xanxus ne m'a pas appelé la nuit dernière.

.

Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était énervant. Extrêmement énervant. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette sensation et ne l'aimait pas.

Des pistes se rejoignaient pour se séparer tout de suite après. Il pensait avoir enfin attrapé les bonnes informations pour qu'elles s'infirment dès les suivantes. Rien ne convergeait. Rien ne coïncidait – pas assez en tout cas pour qu'il puisse en déduire quoi que ce soit. Il avait des informations fausses, des vraies, des herbivores qui mentaient mais qui pensaient dire la vérité, des herbivores qui disaient la vérité mais pensaient dire des mensonges…

Soit quelqu'un s'amusait à tout saboter avec un soin et une réussite incroyable, soit il se trompait juste sur toute la ligne.

Et comme il n'aimait pas avoir tort, il commença à chercher celui qui tirait les ficelles.

.

Victoria Dawn.

Victoria Dawn.

Victoria Dawn.

Ce nom tourbillonnait dans sa tête au rythme de la musique, en harmonie avec les bras levés et le glissement des pieds.

Victoria Dawn.

Cheveux noirs, yeux gris, illusionniste.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les illusionnistes.

Victoria Dawn.

Accessoirement prof de danse. Il n'aimait pas la danse. Et il voulait se battre contre elle pour lui faire payer toutes les humiliations qu'elle lui avait fait subir.

Victoria Dawn.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends, carnivore ? lança Dawn du milieu de la salle où elle était plantée. Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que toi de reprendre ces leçons alors dépêches-toi qu'on puisse en finir !

S'il avait le moindre petit élément de preuve contre elle, il l'aurait tuée immédiatement.

Au lieu de quoi il s'avança jusqu'à elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

.

\- Tu es fils unique ?

La question était posée sur le balcon, entre deux verres d'alcool et la fumée grisâtre d'une cigarette.

\- Oui.

Il faisait froid dehors en cette fin décembre. Mais ça valait bien mieux que de rester à l'intérieur, compressé au milieu d'une foule d'herbivores suants.

\- Dommage.

Le fumée s'élevait lentement vers le ciel noir et les étoiles invisibles.

\- J'aurais aimé que mes enfants aient des cousins avec qui jouer.

Etait-elle grise ou blanche ?

\- Ils se seraient fait tuer.

Rire. Le souffle de l'air balaya la fumée, créa de nouvelles formes, de nouveaux tourbillons blanchâtres.

\- Sûrement.

Silence. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir, peut-être neiger. Un léger nuage de buée se formait devant lui à chaque expiration. La voix résonna, lointaine et détachée.

\- J'avais une grande sœur.

Il ne broncha pas. La buée que soufflait Fiona se confondait avec la fumée de sa cigarette.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment ma sœur. Elle était orpheline. Six ans de plus que moi. Elle vivait au Manoir, avec les domestiques.

Hibari avait quatre ans de plus que sa fiancée. Six ans, c'était l'éternité pour des enfants.

\- C'est elle qui m'a appris à me battre. C'est elle qui m'a dit qu'ils savaient qui était l'assassin de Mère.

La voix n'était plus qu'une brise et se consumait avec la cigarette.

\- Et c'est elle qui est venue en premier me dire que, enfin, elle était vengée. Elle est morte il y a six ans, dans une embuscade.

Il faisait tellement froid que la fumée de cigarette aurait pu se transformer en glace sans que cela ne surprenne personne. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, tentant de les réchauffer.

\- C'est maintenant que tu es censé venir m'embrasser et me réconforter, lui fit remarquer Fiona d'une voix ironique.

Hibari ne bougea pas. Fiona écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et rentra dans la salle.

.

\- Kyôya, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca va faire une semaine que tu fais n'importe quoi ! J'aimerais vraiment que tu te concentres un peu sur ce qui t'entoure ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre que tu te relâches autant !

\- Je cherche un meurtrier.

Silence interloqué. La voix de Tsuna revint, légèrement plus douce.

\- Kyôya, tu sais qu'il suffirait de prendre n'importe qui dans ce Manoir pour en trouver un ?

\- Hn.

Soupir. La voix était incroyablement lasse cette fois.

\- Fais ce que tu veux Kyôya. Mais pas comme cette semaine.

.

Il y eut un grincement de porte, puis celui d'une chaise raclant contre le sol. Le tintement d'une tasse qu'on repose sur sa coupelle. Un léger rire.

\- Les cambrioleurs ne sont pas censés laisser la lumière allumée tu sais.

\- Je ne vole pas.

A nouveau un rire. Du liquide coula dans la tasse.

\- Un peu de café ?

\- Non.

Bruit de déglutition.

\- Tu as tort. Il est excellent. Nagi l'a fait elle-même.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Rire.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Tu te trouves dans mon bureau à fouiller dans mes fiches je te ferais remarquer.

\- Tous les Gardiens ont le droit de les voir.

\- Kufufu ! Je ne dis pas non. Je m'interroge juste sur la raison de ta présence, ce qui est parfaitement légitime tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas à te dire ce que je fais.

Bruit de déglutition. Puis celui d'une tasse à moitié vide touchant la coupelle. Une langue claqua.

\- Délicieux. Les rumeurs disent donc vrai ? Le grand Hibari Kyôya rechercherait un meurtrier ? Kufufu, ça y est, tu es devenu fou.

\- Quelles rumeurs ?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Claquement d'un tiroir qu'on referme. Bruits de pas. Grincement d'une chaise tirée.

\- Je ne suis pas fou.

\- Tous les fous le prétendent.

\- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Kufufu ! C'est sans doute vrai. Du café ?

Le liquide coula à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé sur Dawn.

\- Ta prof de danse ? Sa fiche est dans le tiroir d'à côté. Mais bois d'abord, le café va refroidir.

La tasse de porcelaine blanche fut rapidement vidée et eut un petit tintement sourd en touchant la coupelle.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est du café.

\- Kufufu !

Les pieds se déplacèrent si vite sur le sol qu'il n'y eut rien d'autre qu'un léger frôlement. Tiroir. Feuilles fouillées. Silence.

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu intégrée ?

\- C'est écrit.

\- Sa Flamme n'est pas assez puissante pour l'expliquer. Elle n'est pas exceptionnelle au combat. Son seul talent est la danse. Pourquoi.

\- Kufufu ! Si je te disais que je la réservais pour toi, tu me croirais ?

\- Réponds.

Silence. Puis un soupir, si léger qu'il aurait pu ne pas exister.

\- C'est Tsunayoshi-kun qui l'a acceptée. Son intuition et tout le reste.

-…

\- Tu as trouvé des informations intéressantes ?

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

Les bruits de pas reprirent, une porte s'ouvrit, le couloir résonna de plus en plus faiblement.

Resté seul, Mukuro sourit et but le café d'Hibari.

.

Allongé sur le matelas confortable, surveillé par des dizaines d'herbivores, sa fiancée assise sur une chaise, Hibari feuilletait pour la dixième fois le dossier de Dawn.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette herbivore le fascinait autant. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, mis à part sa langue acérée – et ses yeux gris qui lui donnaient un étrange sentiment de connu mais tellement fugace qu'il ne durait jamais plus d'une demi-seconde.

Elle avait intégré les Vongolas il y a cinq ans suite à un combat contre des membres de l'escouade de la Brume. Elle était sur le point de mourir quand l'herbivore en chef avait décidé de l'accepter parmi eux et l'avait intégrée dans l'unité de Mukuro. Elle se débrouillait en corps à corps, savait utiliser des pistolets, était absolument nulle avec d'autres armes et produisait des illusions relativement puissantes. Elle possédait un minuscule embryon de Flamme du Nuage, jamais exploité. Apparemment orpheline, son seul vrai talent était la danse.

Un profil classique. Hibari ne se lassait pourtant pas de relire encore et encore ces quelques pages, d'examiner les missions qu'elle avait accomplies, de tenter de découvrir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui permettre d'aller la tuer.

Une main apparut dans son champ de vision et lui arracha les feuilles. Fiona lut attentivement le profil de Dawn, et un sourire barra son visage, de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus amusé, et elle sembla sur le point d'éclater de rire devant la photo.

\- Devrais-je me méfier d'elle ? demanda-t-elle en laissant retomber le fichier sur le ventre d'Hibari.

\- Non.

\- En tout cas, elle te ressemble beaucoup. Tu es vraiment sûr de ne plus avoir de famille ?

Kyôya grogna et Fiona rit.

.

 _Kyôya, je t'en supplie, lis ça, c'est extrêmement important. Grâce aux efforts combinés de la Varia et des Vongolas, nous avons enfin trouvé. C'est absolument incroyable et on ne s'y serait jamais attendu. Je te l'expliquerais de vive voix plus tard. Ce qui compte pour le moment c'est ta mission. Tu as le droit de l'achever. Profite de ce que vous soyez envoyés tous les deux menacer cette organisation. Je compte sur toi. Tsuna._

.

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsqu'ils sortirent. Les lampadaires encore éteints projetaient des ombres grises et floues. La pollution de la ville masquait le ciel et seule la pâle lumière de la lune dégoulinait sur les murs, répandait son flot argenté entre les rues et les voitures.

Fiona frissonna et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. A côté d'elle, Hibari surveillait les environs, insensible au froid de janvier. Ils ne parlaient pas.

Les murs étaient plus hauts et les entrepôts plus nombreux là où ils allaient. De vieux immeubles délabrés croulaient sous le poids de la misère qu'ils portaient et le crachotement de quelques télévisions se faisait entendre ça et là. Les nuages étaient moins nombreux, dispersés par le vent, et une étoile perçait au travers.

Il y avait vingt hommes, peut-être plus. Des sacs étaient entreposés dans un coin, attendant une livraison qui ne viendrait jamais. Le sang ne coula presque pas. Les herbivores s'étaient rapidement rendus après l'exécution de trois des leurs. Hibari s'appuya contre un mur, caché par l'ombre, alors que sa fiancée expliquait clairement ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Il n'y aurait plus de trafics de drogue sur ce territoire qui appartenait désormais aux Vongolas et aux Cardellini.

.

La nuit était tout à fait tombée lorsqu'ils ressortirent. Fiona fredonnait quelques paroles. Hibari bâilla, suivant l'air dans sa tête. Les lampadaires, désormais allumés, dispersaient des flaques d'un jaune rougeâtre au sol. Les ombres s'allongeaient tout autour, noires et huileuses. Et Fiona chantait, chantait, et les paroles se répercutaient sur les murs gris, au travers des ruelles sombres, dans la tête d'Hibari, et l'éclat argenté d'un poignard luisait dans une main.

 _Sombre est la nuit_

 _Un éclair luit_

 _Un homme fuit_

 _La mort suit_

 _Un corps tombe_

 _Dans la tombe_

 _Hécatombe_

 _Sans un bruit_

.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma silencieusement. La silhouette se dirigea sans un bruit vers le lit où l'on pouvait distinguer une forme endormie.

\- Kyôya ?

Le chuchotement à peine perceptible suffit à réveiller Hibari qui se redressa. Ses yeux s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité, juste le temps pour Fiona de grimper sur les draps.

\- Tu n'es pas censée être là. Nous n'avons pas le droit de-

Un sourire de sa fiancée l'interrompit et la jeune fille se pencha doucement vers son visage, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à peine.

\- Je veux dormir avec toi. Je partirais avant que mes hommes se lèvent.

Les cheveux roux étaient détachés et glissaient librement sur le T-shirt noir de Fiona. Leurs ondulations hypnotisaient Hibari, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les vaguelettes de feu s'agiter au rythme d'une musique connue d'eux seuls.

\- Si tu veux, finit par lâcher le brun en se renfonçant sous les draps. Ne me réveille pas.

Fiona sourit, un immense sourire qui barrait son visage de part en part, alors qu'elle se glissait tout contre son fiancé, sa tête dans son cou et sa main sur son torse.

\- Bonne nuit Kyôya, chuchota-t-elle.

Et la lame effilée de son poignard s'enfonça sans à coup dans le cœur d'Hibari.

.

 _La première chose qui l'avait frappée avait été la couleur de ses yeux. D'un rouge brillant, de la même teinte qui sortait du corps des herbivores quand il les mordait à mort. Un rouge furieux en ce moment ; un rouge puissant et dominateur._

 _Puis il avait vu les Flammes. Et c'était tellement loin de l'orange doux de Sawada, tellement loin du bleu pâle de l'italien, et tellement proche du feu, du vrai feu, vivant, brûlant, mortel, qu'il avait su à ce moment qu'il devait combattre cet homme, quoi qu'il en coûte. Et que, lui, il ne pourrait pas l'appeler "herbivore"._

 _Il était encore un gamin à cette époque. Rien qu'un gamin qui cherchait ce feu, rien d'autre qu'un papillon prêt à se brûler les ailes pour le voir de plus près – sauf que lui il voulait le vaincre ce feu, il voulait le vaincre, l'éteindre, pour ne plus jamais le revoir._

 _Et quand il était venu sur ce champ de bataille, ce n'était pas pour le tas de ferraille, ce n'était pas pour Sawada, ce n'était pas pour l'Akambo, ce n'était même pas pour le canasson. C'était pour ce feu. Et lorsqu'il avait enfin pu mettre en pièce son prétendu adversaire, qu'il avait pu provoquer le Roi des Singes comme il avait décidé de l'appeler, et qu'il l'avait vu se lever, il avait été heureux. Véritablement et pleinement heureux. Il allait revoir le feu._

 _C'était avant qu'il voie les yeux rouges, avant qu'il saisisse le désintérêt total, avant que le regard passe sur lui sans même le voir._

 _Il s'était jeté sur lui, avec un but. Juste le tuer. Pour lui prouver qu'on n'ignorait pas un carnivore._

 _Et l'autre s'était moqué de lui, l'avait ridiculisé, se contentant d'esquiver ses attaques, sans répliquer, sans le regarder véritablement. En réalité, il regardait son tas de ferraille. Comme si un simple robot, qu'il avait_ lui-même _démonté_ , _était plus important que_ lui _, qu'un_ carnivore _. Il avait profité de cette ouverture sans même s'en rendre compte. Et la main avait jailli, brillante, brûlante, pour rencontrer son tonfa._

 _Un frisson était alors remonté le long de son dos, l'électrisant, le fouettant plus efficacement que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il avait été si près du feu, si près qu'il l'avait touché, qu'il avait senti la chaleur lui frapper le visage. Il voulait le revoir. Et le regard rouge qui s'était posé sur lui avait changé. A ce moment, il avait cru, cru de toutes ses forces, cru que ses rêves étaient au bout de ses doigts._

 _Mais il n'était qu'un gamin. Qu'un simple gamin, peut-être plus fort que la majorité des adultes, mais un gamin tout de même._

 _Le rayon lui avait déchiré la jambe et Hibari était tombé au sol._

.

Quelque part dans l'obscurité de la chambre, un portable vibra.

Au même moment, Fiona bondit sur le côté, esquivant une balle mortelle.

Le cadavre allongé sur le matelas disparut dans un nuage de brume et Hibari sortit des ombres, un tonfa dans la main, un pistolet dans l'autre.

La jeune fille sourit.

\- J'ai failli être déçue. soupira-t-elle. J'ai vraiment cru que ta réputation de Gardien le plus fort était fausse.

\- Ne mens pas.

La voix claqua, brisant le sourire de Fiona.

\- Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi. Tu n'as pas réussi à me tuer quand tu en avais l'occasion. Tu vas mourir, finit Hibari sur un ton presque doux.

Fiona éclata de rire et évita une nouvelle balle.

\- Non Kyôya. _Tu_ vas mourir. Est-ce que tu l'aurais déjà oublié ? Cent de mes hommes se trouvent dans cet hôtel. Tous déterminés à te tuer. Tu ne pourras pas les battre.

Hibari sourit, mais comme il était dans l'ombre Fiona ne le vit pas.

Il se jeta sur elle, son pistolet rangé dans une de ses poches.

\- Tu ne pourras pas esquiver éternellement, fit-il d'une voix sans timbre en abattant ses tonfas contre le mur où elle était quelques millisecondes auparavant.

Un léger rire lui répondit et une mèche de cheveux roux tomba lentement au sol.

\- Pourtant c'est ce que je fais.

Un coup. Elle n'était plus là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kyôya ?

La voix était chantante, amusée.

\- Dépêche-toi donc de me toucher si tu ne veux pas que je sois déçue.

Elle sautait d'un pied sur l'autre, virevoltait entre les coups, les bras en coupe, comme si elle dansait.

 _Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerais_

Hibari frappait, encore et encore, des mèches de cheveux roux tombaient, perdant leur éclat dès l'instant où elles étaient séparées du reste de la chevelure. Et Fiona dansait, encore et encore, chantant de plus en plus vite, accordée au rythme des coups.

 _Je te plumerais la tête, je te plumerais la tête_

Le lit se brisa, la lampe suivit, il y eut du sang, mais très peu et la manche d'Hibari déchirée.

Et Fiona dansait.

Et Hibari frappait, déconcentré par la danse de sa fiancée, qui lui rappelait quelque chose, de trop vague, de trop fugace pour qu'il puisse le déterminer et se concentrer pleinement sur le combat.

 _Et la tête ! Et la tête ! Alouette !_

Le jeu des pieds, la posture, la tête haute, le sourire, le rire, la chanson.

Les coups, à droite, à gauche, les esquives, les roulades, les sauts.

 _Victoria Dawn._

Fiona éclata de rire, encore, alors qu'un coup la manquait et venait détruire un mur.

 _Victoria Dawn._

Elle dansait comme _Victoria Dawn._ Une version imparfaite, mais il la retrouvait, les cheveux noirs derrière les roux, les yeux gris derrière les verts, le sourire moqueur presqu'identique.

Ses tonfas s'abaissèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Un problème Kyôya ?

Ses chaines sortirent et vinrent lui déchirer le flanc. Le sang perla jusqu'au sol pour venir tâcher les mèches ternes.

\- C'était un coup bas ça. Tu n'aimes pas la chanson ?

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Et encore ce rire, horripilant, affreux, trop plein, qui lui déchirait les oreilles et se répétait à l'infini entre les murs de la petite chambre.

\- Les herbivores ne sont toujours pas arrivés.

Le rire flancha, s'éteignit. Hibari sourit.

Les coups reprirent, et maintenant Fiona ne souriait plus. Elle esquivait, mais de manière à se rapprocher d'Hibari, à pouvoir lui porter un coup à son tour.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais utiliser la Brume.

\- Tes informateurs ne servent à rien.

Un coup, une esquive, et du sang qui coule et éclabousse les deux visages face à face.

\- Pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

\- Je peux te poser la même question.

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Fiona, mais beaucoup plus tordu, complètement déformé, presque anormal sur ses traits gracieux.

\- J'ai une bonne raison moi. Une très bonne raison même.

\- J'aimerais bien dire que je suis curieux de l'entendre, mais les carnivores n'ont rien à faire des herbivores.

Le rire froid et sardonique retentit une nouvelle fois dans la chambre.

\- Tu ne diras pas ça quand je t'aurais tué, siffla Fiona.

Un couteau apparut devant le visage d'Hibari et alla se ficher dans le vide. Puis un autre, et un autre, et encore un autre.

\- Tu ne me toucheras pas comme ça, l'informa Hibari.

\- Merci, je le savais déjà.

Une balle fut tirée et Hibari sourit en sentant le sang couler, _son_ sang couler, alors qu'il avait mal au bras. Ca commençait enfin à être amusant.

La chambre était étroite, beaucoup trop pour un vrai combat. Et pourtant ils se battaient, ils couraient, esquivaient, frappaient, entre ces quatre murs, dans cet espace fermé, jonché de cheveux roux et de gouttelettes de sang.

Et il n'y eut aucune surprise lorsque le tonfa se retrouva plaqué contre la gorge de Fiona, les piques prêtes à sortir.

.

 _Et ensuite il y avait eu le combat du Ciel._

.

\- Je me demande ce que font les herbivores, sourit Hibari en appuyant un peu plus contre la gorge de sa fiancée.

Les yeux verts lancèrent un regard de pure haine.

\- Tu ne… peux pas me tuer, articula difficilement Fiona. Grand-père ne… laissera pas passer… ça.

\- Oh ? Et comment comptait-il "faire passer" ma mort ? demanda Kyôya, un sourcil levé.

Fiona sembla vouloir rire mais la pointe des piques sortit et entailla la peau. Un filet carmin coula lentement jusqu'au T-shirt.

\- Les hommes de l'organisation… de ce soir. cracha-t-elle. Ils seraient venus… te tuer. Les Vongolas n'auraient eu… aucune preuve contre moi… et grâce aux terrains que nous… avons récupéré avec ta… dot… nous sommes plus forts que vous. Un crime parfait. acheva-t-elle en plantant ses yeux sombres dans ceux d'Hibari, un sourire au visage.

Kyôya aurait presque voulu rire.

\- Non. Sawada Tsunayoshi n'aurait pas laissé passer ma mort. Vous auriez été détruits.

\- Sans toi ? Les… Vongolas sont extrêmement… affaiblis sans leur Gardien du… Nuage. En ce moment des hommes attaquent le Gardien de la Brume. Même si tu me tue, vous n'avez aucune chance. Le règne des Vongolas est fini. décréta Fiona d'un ton haineux.

\- L'ananas est peut-être stupide mais pas au point de se laisser battre par des herbivores comme les tiens. Tes cents herbivores sont tous morts, juste après que nous soyons rentrés. C'est vous qui êtes finis. dit doucement Hibari, les piques s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la gorge de la jeune fille.

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent. Pendant quelques instants Fiona sembla désespérée et Hibari songea à la tuer là, maintenant, parce qu'il était fatigué et qu'il aimerait bien dormir un peu.

Puis la jeune fille releva la tête, totalement changée. Elle souriait.

\- Je vais mourir… alors. Mais toi aussi… tu mourras, fit-elle doucement. J'ai… souvent cherché une dernière phrase… que je pourrais dire avant de… mourir. J'imagine que te déclarer… que je t'aime… ne t'empêchera… pas de dormir la… nuit ?

\- En effet.

\- Bien. Je n'aurais pas… voulu mentir… de toute façon.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ?

\- J'aurais eu plus peur de vivre, sourit Fiona. Je… hais ce… monde. Autant le quitter le plus… vite possible. Je regrette juste… de ne pas t'avoir tué, mais ça… arrivera. Tu vas mourir Kyôya.

Et elle semblait se raccrocher à ces mots, à cette promesse de mort, comme si ça effacerait tout, même la peur de mourir. Hibari ne bougea pas, les piques pas entièrement sorties, attendant que sa fiancée continue à parler. Les herbivores proches de mourir parlaient toujours le plus possible, déversant tout le flot de paroles qu'ils trouvaient. Ca arrivait toujours et généralement il les tuait le plus vite possible pour s'épargner cette fatigue supplémentaire. Sous ses yeux, Fiona s'étranglait avec son sang en tentant de prononcer encore quelques mots.

\- Tu vas mourir… comme ta… comme ta mère. lança-t-elle.

Et un éclair de triomphe passa dans ses yeux devant l'expression d'Hibari.

\- Tu ne le… savais… pas… hein ? C'est moi qui… ai… tué ta mère.

Il voulait la tuer. Lui faire subir le plus de mal possible. Il voulait qu'elle souffre, plus qu'aucun autre herbivore avant elle. Mais d'abord il devait vérifier qu'il n'avait pas halluciné.

Elle le regarda, sourit et claqua des dents.

Le poison se répandit dans son corps sans qu'Hibari puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Quelques secondes plus tard Fiona était morte.

.

 _"T'as intérêt à bien me remercier pour t'avoir permis de buter ce déchet"_

Hibari soupira et supprima le message de Xanxus. Il ne les gardait jamais, sauf ceux utiles.

La voiture allait trop lentement à son goût mais il ne disait rien. L'aube commençait à pointer au loin. Il n'avait presque pas pu dormir. Les membres de la Fondation étaient venus peu après la mort de Fiona pour nettoyer les lieux et chercher d'éventuels documents sur les Cardellini. Lui, il devait rentrer au Manoir Vongola pour voir le chef herbivore.

Un léger souffle passa ses lèvres alors qu'il appuyait sa tête contre la fenêtre, ses yeux fermés. Il était fatigué.

.

Quatre heures. C'était le temps qu'il avait fallu pour réunir les Gardiens. Etrangement, tous étaient aux environs de l'Italie la veille. Encore plus étrangement, le chef herbivore avait trouvé son moyen de pression le soir même où Fiona avait reçu l'ordre de l'assassiner.

Hibari n'avait jamais aimé les "coïncidences" et pourtant il s'y trouvait confronté de plus en plus souvent depuis son entrée chez les Vongolas.

\- Fiona Cardellino est morte la nuit dernière, annonça d'entrée de jeu Tsuna. Elle s'est suicidée après avoir tenté de tuer Kyôya. Au même moment Mukuro déjouait une attaque d'une centaine de Cardellini contre lui.

Des murmures se répandirent autour de la table, Mukuro rit et Hibari bâilla.

\- Rassurez-vous, il n'y aura aucune répercussion ni guerre entre mafieux. L'assassinat de Fiona Cardellino était prévu depuis longtemps, suffisamment pour trouver de quoi empêcher le Settimo de déclencher des attaques.

Encore des murmures et des regards vers Hibari. Xanxus était là aussi, étonnamment calme. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout connaître s'il déclenchait une bataille.

Tsuna prit une grande inspiration.

\- J'imagine que vous vous souvenez tous des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai décidé de fiancer Kyôya aux Cardellini. Ils venaient de nouer une alliance avec les Cranio et nous supposions qu'ils s'étaient faits manipuler afin que les Cranio aient accès à une arme qu'ils auraient développé. En tout cas c'est ce que je vous ai dit (et cet aveu lui semblait horriblement facile à dire et ses Gardiens n'avaient même pas l'air extrêmement surpris, qu'était-il devenu à la fin). En réalité, ce sont les Cardellini qui ont manipulé les Cranio. Ils voulaient nous détruire. Ils ont fait miroiter la promesse d'anneaux extrêmement puissants aux Cranio, ont immédiatement détruit les Fiordaliso et les Corvino afin de nous alerter. Ils… ils savaient ce que nous allions faire. Et apparemment ils avaient aussi prévu que Kyôya serait celui choisi pour se fiancer.

Hibari ne broncha pas. Lui connaissait déjà tout ça, et d'autres choses encore qui ne seraient pas dites. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir l'étendue de ce qu'avait appris le Roi des Singes.

\- Ils ont donc monté toute cette mise en scène de mariage, en même temps que nous. Fiona Cardellino était au courant dès le début.

Chuchotements, air surpris.

\- Vous ne devez plus vous fier aux apparences ! tonna Tsuna qui l'avait remarqué. Je pensais que vous le _saviez_ depuis le temps ! Si telle est votre réaction maintenant, je n'ose pas l'imaginer quand je vous apprendrais que c'est cette même Fiona Cardellino qui a imaginé tout ça !

Cette fois il n'y eut pas un bruit. Au moins les herbivores apprenaient vite quand ils le voulaient, pensa sarcastiquement Hibari.

\- Pourquoi vouloir se débarrasser de nous ? intervint Lambo. Je sais que les Vongolas sont forts, qu'on est les maîtres de la Mafia et blablabla, mais ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à nous détruire, au contraire puisque nous les protégions en tant qu'alliés des Allodola.

\- Justement, soupira Tsuna en se retenant de regarder Hibari qui, il le savait, s'était tendu. Cette alliance entre Allodola et Cardellini est toute aussi fraiche que celle entre Allodola et Vongolas. Ca ne fait que vingt-et-un ans que nous sommes alliés avec eux, et moins de quinze ans pour les Cardellini.

\- Les Allodola, ce sont bien ces tueurs à gages qui se sont regroupés autour d'une famille de tueurs ? demanda Ryohei.

\- Oui. En fait, il y a vingt-et-un ans le Nono a passé un contrat avec eux. Il leur demandait l'assassinat de la fille et du gendre de l'actuel Settimo Cardellino, Lorenzo et Flora Cardellino. Seul Lorenzo Cardellino en a réchappé. Il est mort deux ans plus tard. Leur fille est, enfin était, Fiona Cardellino. Un an plus tard, le Settimo a tué dans un incendie l'assassin envoyé par les Allodolo, ainsi que son fils et sa mère. Et quatre ans plus tard, ils se sont associés avec eux.

Hibari gardait les yeux fixés droit devant lui. Il ne sentait que trop bien la brûlure des yeux rouges fixés sur sa nuque, et n'avait aucune envie de s'y confronter maintenant. ( _Et les flammes qui continuaient à danser devant lui, trop vives au milieu du ciel brouillé_ ).

\- Vous comprenez donc que les Cardellini nourrissent une certaine haine envers les Vongolas, et tout particulièrement Fiona Cardellino. Elle a alors imaginé tout ce stratagème pour se débarrasser de Kyôya et Mukuro afin de nous affaiblir et de nous attaquer ensuite à l'aide des forces que les missions effectuées en commun entre nos deux familles et la dot de Kyôya lui avait apporté.

\- Mais pourquoi les Vongolas tenaient-ils tant à se débarrasser de la fille du Settimo ? coupa Gokudera.

\- J'y venais. Je vous ai dit que Xanxus nous avait permis de trouver un moyen de pression sur les Cardellini. De plus vous devriez avoir compris que même avec ce que le mariage leur avait apporté, les Cardellini n'avaient pas encore assez de moyens pour nous battre. En réalité, ils travaillaient depuis de nombreuses années sur les anneaux mafieux, avant même que toute la Mafia découvre les Flammes.

Exclamation générale de surprise.

\- C'est pour ces recherches que le Nono a fait exécuter Flora Cardellino. A l'époque, cela constituait un trop grand risque pour les Vongolas qui ne gardaient leur emprise sur la Mafia que grâce à l'exclusivité de leurs Flammes. Mais les Cardellini ont continué l'œuvre de Flora Cardellino et sont parvenus à un résultat assez… effrayant pour nous et incroyable en général.

Grande inspiration de Tsuna. L'herbivore avait un certain sens du dramatique, songea Hibari, mais il y avait mieux.

\- Comme vous le savez chaque personne possède deux Flammes au minimum, excepté pour les Ciel qui les ont toutes. Généralement, la seconde Flamme n'est pas développée, parfois même pas découverte – tant est que la personne ait découvert sa première Flamme. Avec un entrainement intensif et d'autres critères encore inconnus, l'on peut faire jaillir cette seconde Flamme. C'est le cas par exemple d'Hayato qui a ses cinq Flammes, Kyôya avec sa Flamme de la Brume ou Lambo et sa Flamme du Soleil. Xanxus est un cas à part puisque ses deux Flammes principales ont fusionné pour former la Flamme de la Colère. Ces Flammes hybrides sont si rares que je n'en ai vu qu'une seule pour le moment. Mais elles sont incroyablement puissantes puisqu'elles combinent deux propriétés. Alors les Cardellini ont découvert comment fabriquer des anneaux permettant de combiner les différentes Flammes pour former ces fameuses hybrides.

Le bruit qui s'éleva était tellement fort qu'Hibari envisagea de se boucher les oreilles. Tsuna se tut et attendit que les premiers moments de surprise soient passés pour continuer.

\- Imaginez, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la puissance de Kyôya s'il combinait ses Flammes du Nuage et de la Brume. Pensez à ce que pourrait faire Lambo avec Foudre et Soleil. C'est ce que des dizaines de mafieux maîtriseraient, _pour nous attaquer._ Et envisagez qu'il existe, ne serait-ce _qu'un seul ennemi_ possédant _cinq_ Flammes, comme Hayato. Pensez à ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ces cinq Flammes combinées. Les dégâts qui pourraient être causés. Les morts provoqués. Eh bien c'est ce qui serait arrivé si Fiona Cardellino avait tué Kyôya, si Mukuro s'était fait abattre par ces hommes et si la Varia n'avait pas découvert à temps l'entrepôt où les anneaux étaient fabriqués et cachés.

Cette conversation ennuyait assez Hibari pour qu'il envisage de dormir. Ou mieux, de sortir et d'aller dans un endroit calme, sans herbivores, où il pourrait réfléchir à des problèmes plus importants. Comme ce que lui avait dit son ex-fiancée en mourant.

Si elle n'était pas déjà morte il l'aurait tuée.

\- Maintenant ces anneaux sont à notre disposition. Il y en a une petite soixantaine, ce qui est absolument énorme. Nous ne savons pas comment les fabriquer, ni les reproduire. Tous les documents qui y sont relatifs ont été brûlés. Sans cette force de frappe et sachant que nous les possédons, les Cradellinis n'oserons pas nous attaquer, et encore moins demander de l'aide à une famille alliée. Ils se feraient détruire sans hésitation si leurs alliés venaient à apprendre qu'ils avaient découvert quelque chose comme ça sans leur en parler. Je n'ai pas encore décidé de si nous les utiliserons ou non. Cela fera l'objet d'une prochaine réunion. Et pour répondre à la question que va poser Takeshi, oui l'assassinat de Fiona Cardellino était prévu dès que j'ai annoncé à Kyôya qu'il allait se marier. Bonne journée. Xanxus, Mukuro, Hayato, dans mon bureau.

Et les Gardiens quittèrent la pièce.

.

Hibari ne bougea pas, appréciant l'ombre qui venait lui cacher le soleil. Il émit un léger grognement en sentant des lèvres se poser durement contre les siennes pour lui arracher un baiser enflammé.

\- Fatigué ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. L'autre s'assit à côté de lui, le soleil à nouveau dévoilé tombant droit sur les paupières fermées d'Hibari.

\- Elle était forte ?

\- Pas assez pour me battre.

Silence.

\- T'en penses quoi de cette histoire de Flammes combinées ?

\- Je ne souillerais jamais ma Flamme du Nuage avec celle de la Brume, grogna férocement Hibari.

L'autre rit. Et se pencha sur le visage d'Hibari.

\- Je veux ma récompense.

\- Va crever, bâilla le brun.

Une langue vint aussitôt s'introduire dans sa bouche et il la mordit violemment.

\- Ordure. cracha l'autre en se relevant. Un filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres et Hibari lécha avidement les gouttes tombées sur son menton.

\- Les déchets ne te surveillent plus. Est-ce que tu serais trop lâche pour vouloir recommencer ?

Hibari ouvrit les yeux. Le Roi des Singes était penché au-dessus de lui, ses yeux rouges contrastant avec les gouttes sombres qui constellaient le pourtour de sa bouche. Et tout, dans ses gestes, dans sa posture, dans son regard, trahissait l'envie qu'il avait. La même qu'Hibari.

Le Nuage bâilla et referma les yeux comme Squalo débarquait en hurlant sur le toit du Manoir.

.

La salle n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes lustres, les mêmes murs dorés, finement ornementés, les mêmes miroirs et le même parquet lambrissé.

Son pied glissa de lui-même, retrouvant une position qui lui était devenue familière. L'autre le suivit, et dans sa tête résonnaient déjà les premières notes d'une musique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si émotif.

Le disque dans sa tête s'enraya, diminua, crachota et s'éteignit alors que l'herbivore plaçait le vrai dans la radio.

\- Alors comme ça tu es vraiment triste de la mort de ta petite fiancée ? Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre carnivore.

Un bras s'enroula autour de sa nuque, serrant juste assez fort pour être menaçant, mais pas assez pour que ça soit sérieux.

\- A ce qu'il paraît elle aurait été tuée dans une embuscade. Quelle fin pitoyable. Apparemment tu ne sais pas choisir ceux qui te conviennent.

Ses mains furent emprisonnées dans celles plus petites et plus fines de l'herbivore.

\- Tout le monde est très triste pour toi. Je connais plusieurs filles qui compatissent tellement qu'elles voudraient te consoler en personne.

Ils tournoyaient de plus en plus vite sans prêter attention au rythme de la valse qui crachait son tempo lent et calme.

\- Alors dis-moi Hibari _-san_ , ça fait quoi d'être de nouveau célibataire juste pour le nouvel an ?

Sa main le picotait désagréablement et il mourrait d'envie de la retirer. Ils allaient si vite maintenant que les murs et le sol étaient floutés, tout comme le visage de l'herbivore juste devant lui. Les traits s'estompaient petit à petit, ne laissant qu'une forme vague et sans contours, où seuls deux yeux gris tranchaient.

Son pied dérapa, il vacilla. Son corps lui faisait mal, lui semblait beaucoup trop lourd. Des gouttes de sueur s'accrochèrent au bout de ses cils. Ils étaient arrêtés maintenant et pourtant il continuait à voir flou.

\- Un problème ?

La voix de l'herbivore était bien trop distante pour ses tympans engourdis. Le bras était toujours fermement accroché à sa nuque, serrant de plus en plus fort. Il sourit.

Une lame froide vint caresser doucement le bas de sa nuque, remontant lentement le long de sa peau fiévreuse, venant jouer avec les petites mèches qui parsemaient la base de son crâne. Un léger tiraillement lui apprit que sa peau avait été percée et il sourit encore plus largement en sentant le petit filet de sang serpenter jusque sous ses habits.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

La voix était légèrement plus dure cette fois, presqu'agacée. Son sourire resta en place et une violente bourrade sur le torse lui fit perdre son équilibre précaire. Il chuta durement au sol, ses mains rencontrant le parquet en premier.

La lame suivit le mouvement, se pressant cette fois contre sa gorge, écorchant la peau au passage de sa pomme d'Adam.

\- Ce couteau ne sert à rien.

La voix calme résonna à travers la salle, rebondissant sur les miroirs à l'infini. La lame trembla, d'un geste infiniment petit, et se retira.

\- Quel poison ?

\- Je te le dirais si tu es sage. fit la voix moqueuse de Victoria Dawn.

\- Je suis un carnivore. Quelle famille ?

Le silence s'étira, de plus en plus, jusqu'à craquer sous le rire fou de Victoria. Le son aigue trancha l'air, perça les murs, coupa le disque, vrilla les tympans d'Hibari, s'infiltra dans son crâne pour se répéter, encore et encore, sur un crescendo insupportable.

\- Et tu continues à te prétendre un carnivore, fit-elle d'un ton presqu'affectueux. Comme tu es arrogant petit. A croire que tu n'as pas réussi à apprendre de tes erreurs.

Hibari fronça les sourcils.

\- Je n'ai pas fait d'erreurs.

Un souffle vint balayer son visage, dégager ses mèches et deux pupilles grises qui tranchaient sur le flou alentour se plantèrent dans ses yeux.

La voix était incroyablement douce lorsque Victoria parla.

\- Et te mère alors ? Sa mort ne t'a pas suffi ?

Les pensées d'Hibari s'embrouillèrent tout autant que sa vue. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, juste ressentir. La haine, la douleur. L'amusement. Parce que deux fois en un mois c'était bien trop drôle pour ne pas le remarquer.

\- Comment ?

Un petit rire amusé, tendre. Une main passée dans ses cheveux. Une voix toujours aussi douce.

\- Mais parce que c'est moi qui l'ait tuée, Kyôya.

S'il n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle Hibari aurait éclaté de rire. Au lieu de ça, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire, le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais fait.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, asséna la voix qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa dureté.

\- Ca va faire plus de dix ans que je cherche son meurtrier, fit la voix d'Hibari, trop lointaine, comme si elle ne lui appartenait plus. Sans résultats. Et en deux semaines, deux herbivores viennent se dénoncer. Tu ne trouves pas ça drôle ?

Il y eut un reniflement moqueur et la pointe du couteau revint taquiner sa gorge, jouer avec ses mèches éparses. Victoria parla à nouveau, de son habituel ton calme.

\- Il te reste encore une demi-heure avant ta mort. Si tu veux poser des questions, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas tout de suite ?

\- J'ai toujours aimé les poisons, résonna la voix pensive de l'autre. Ils peuvent permettre tant de choses. Une mort courte et sans souffrance, une longue agonie douloureuse, une paralysie instantanée… Celui que j'ai choisi pour toi appartient à la deuxième catégorie. Il s'attaque à ton oreille interne, ce qui te fait perdre l'équilibre, à ton odorat et à ta vue. Puis il se propage ensuite dans tout ton corps, petit à petit, détruisant tes muscles. Ce qui est merveilleux c'est que son inventeur a réussi à ne le faire atteindre le cœur qu'en tout dernier. Tu as donc encore tout ton temps pour savourer ta mort prochaine en sentant ton corps être détruit.

\- Quelle perspective alléchante.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Si tu veux, je pourrais te dire cinq minutes avant ta mort qui l'a inventé. Je suis sûre que tu apprécieras.

\- Comme c'est gentil, grinça Hibari.

Des gouttes de sueur inondaient son front. Il pouvait à peine bouger, ne voyait presque plus rien et devait faire un effort énorme pour comprendre les mots de l'autre.

\- Tu m'as demandé tout à l'heure à quelle famille j'appartiens. Toujours aucune idée ?

Kyôya ne broncha pas. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de répondre.

Un soupir désabusé retentit.

\- Tu me déçois beaucoup. Dire que c'est pour un herbivore comme toi que Père m'a ignorée… Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il te trouvait. Tu n'es qu'un herbivore stupide et arrogant qui se croit plus fort que la moyenne.

Hibari serra les dents sous l'insulte, tentant de se calmer. Il ne devait pas réagir.

\- Mais comme je suis gentille je vais te raconter une histoire. Je te conseille de te taire, d'écouter et de profiter de tes derniers instants.

Une expiration et le léger frôlement de quelqu'un qui s'appuie contre un mur.

\- Je suis née quatre ans avant toi, de mère inconnue. Mon Père était le chef d'une puissante organisation de tueurs à gages – je te laisse en deviner le nom. Indice : ça commence par un A. Il m'a formé au maniement des armes et au combat dès que j'ai pu marcher. J'avais beau être une fille, je restais sa seule héritière et il me chérissait comme si j'étais son trésor le plus précieux. Je m'entraînais le plus possible pour ne pas le décevoir et à six ans je pouvais déjà tenir tête à quelques tueurs. Ce fut la plus belle période de ma vie. Mais un jour, alors que j'avais huit ans, Père rentra d'un de ses voyages au Japon, fou de joie. (une inspiration). Il ne me voyait plus. Je n'avais plus aucune importance pour lui. Il avait découvert qu'il avait eu un autre enfant, un fils, et que ce fils qui n'avait que quatre ans était déjà capable de battre n'importe quel voyou moyen. Et à ton avis, comment s'appelait-il, ce fils prodige ?

Hibari sentit sa respiration se couper, ses pensées s'emmêler une nouvelle fois, en même temps qu'une folle envie de rire montait en lui. C'était tellement absurde que ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Victoria reprit, crachant chaque mot comme une insulte, se débarrassant enfin de ce venin qui l'avait hanté pendant tout ce temps.

\- Et j'avais beau m'entraîner, progresser, il ne parlait que de _toi,_ de tes incroyables progrès, de ta force, de ton intelligence, de ta violence. Et plus il parlait plus je te haïssais, toi qui m'avait volé Père. Si je réussissais à battre quelqu'un, il disait que tu l'aurait fait depuis longtemps alors que tu avais quatre ans de moins. Si je touchais toutes mes cibles au pistolet, il sortait que tu l'avais fait à sa dernière visite au bout de deux essais. Il n'y en avait que pour _toi._ Il parlait même de tes _yeux_! "Aussi bleus que ceux de sa mère" d'après lui. Alors j'ai aussi haï ta mère, cette pute qui avait séduit Père et qui t'avait donné naissance. Et, aussi simple que ça, j'ai décidé de vous tuer. Tous. J'ai fait des recherches. J'ai découvert que cette femme était une tueuse de notre famille et résidait au Japon, avec sa mère et son fils. J'ai appris par cœur son adresse, son âge, son visage, toutes les informations qui la concernaient. Il n'y avait rien sur toi – évidemment, Père ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ait vent de son _incroyable_ fils. Puis j'ai réfléchi à comment vous faire disparaître, sans que Père ne me soupçonne. C'est là que j'ai été infiltrée dans une famille, dont le nom commence par un C – tu sais qui ils sont ? - pour une mission. La Boss de cette famille menait des recherches qui pouvaient mettre le monopole des Vongolas sur les Flammes en danger, et je devais récupérer des informations sur elle pour qu'on puisse la tuer. J'ai gagné l'amitié de la fille du Boss, qui avait huit ans de moins que moi. Je me suis fait passer pour plus jeune afin qu'elle n'ait pas peur et j'ai pu m'approcher assez de sa mère pour savoir comment la tuer. Et j'ai dit à Père que le tueur le plus susceptible de l'atteindre était ta mère.

Le cri surgit sans même qu'il y pense, sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il l'avait prononcé.

\- Enfoirée !

Victoria éclata de rire, alors qu'Hibari se débattait vainement contre le poison. Il voulait la tuer. La faire souffrir. Elle n'avait pas le droit de vivre. Et le poison se répandait dans son corps, tuait ses muscles, engourdissait ses sens. Il était aveugle, entendait très mal. Et pourtant le rire continuait à résonner dans sa tête, emmêlé aux fragments de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Fiona (" _Six ans de plus que moi. C'est elle qui m'a appris à me battre. Elle qui m'a dit qu'ils savaient qui était l'assassin de Mère. Et c'est elle qui est venue en premier me dire que, enfin, elle était vengée._ )

\- J'imagine que cette petite idiote a dû t'en parler, gloussa Dawn. Fiona n'a jamais résisté à la tentation de parler de son passé et cette _incroyable_ sœur qu'elle avait. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a couvert quand j'ai décidé d'incorporer les Vongolas. Elle m'a fourni des papiers et a mis en scène ma mort pour que son grand-père me laisse tranquille. Les Cardellini étaient une famille très acceptable je dois dire. Ils m'adoraient et me laissaient faire ce que je voulais. Alors quand j'ai suggéré à quelqu'un que c'était _peut-être_ les Allodolo qui avaient fait ça, et que cette nuit là j'avais vu une femme de stature moyenne, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bruns se glisser dans le Manoir, ils m'ont cru immédiatement. Et ta maison a brûlé.

La tête penchée vers le sol, ses mèches chatouillaient son nez et ses cils. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger, alors qu'une rage froide et irraisonnée l'envahissait peu à peu, et que les flammes oranges dansaient devant ses yeux, et que le chant de l'oiseau tranchait le matin froid et vide.

\- J'étais là, tu penses bien. C'est même moi qui ait lancé le cri de reconnaissance des Cardellini pour leur dire que tout avait brûlé, un chant de chardonneret.

Hibari inspira vivement.

\- Alors tu t'en souviens ? Je m'en doutais. Tu vois cette nuit tous les soirs n'est-ce pas ? Dans tous tes rêves, les flammes qui montent, qui détruisent ta maison et tes si fragiles parents… Et dis-moi, qu'espères-tu le plus ? Remonter en arrière et empêcher ta mère d'aller chercher ta grand-mère ? Ou tuer leur assassin ?

Hibari resta silencieux, continuant désespérément ses efforts pour se libérer. Victoria sourit.

\- Et je leur ai aussi demandé de te tuer. Parce que je te voyais, du haut de mon arbre. Tu étais si petit, si fragile dans ton grand pull au milieu de la neige, tu avais l'air d'avoir tant d'espoirs que j'avais envie de vomir. Et quand tu as compris, ça a été le plus bel instant de ma vie. Voir ton visage se décomposer, tes larmes qui coulaient (elle commença à rire, ses phrases entrecoupées de hoquets) Oh oui, je t'aurais tué cette nuit-là, autant de fois qu'il l'aurait fallu, de toutes les manières possibles, et je t'aurais envoyé rejoindre les restes de ta famille dans les Flammes de l'Enfer. Tu étais si mignon, si petit, je voulais te tuer, tu m'aurais appartenu entièrement, et tu aurais payé pour avoir ensorcelé Père, tu l'aurais payé de toutes tes larmes et de tous tes cris, petit oisillon !

La respiration hachée de Dawn emplissait la salle, couvrant les efforts désespérés d'Hibari pour se libérer du poison. Elle se calma petit à petit, essuya les dernières larmes, et toisa l'homme, son frère, dont elle avait massacré la famille et qu'elle allait _enfin_ _ **tuer.**_

\- Alors ma petite alouette, que penses-tu en ce moment ? susurra-t-elle. Quel est le chant que tu vas pousser, maintenant que tu vas mourir, tué par ta sœur et par le poison que ta propre grand-mère a inventé ? Chante mon petit, chante, toi pour qui tant de gens sont morts. Tu ne peux plus te réfugier dans les jupes de ta mère, dans les bras de ta grand-mère ou dans la faiblesse rassurante de Fiona, cette pauvre petite Fiona qui voulait juste finir le travail. C'en est fini de toi.

\- De… toi… aussi. articula difficilement Kyôya.

Le rire retentit encore, plus perçant que jamais.

\- Tu me crois vraiment si stupide, petit frère ? Mais tu es si mignon à t'inquiéter comme ça pour ta grande sœur. Ne te tourmentes plus. Dès que tu seras mort, je vais utiliser mes Flammes de Brume pour nous transporter dans une ruelle près du territoire des Cardellini. Il n'y aura donc aucun doute sur l'identité de tes meurtriers, et une guerre entre Familles va s'engager, chantonna gaiement Dawn. Et je pourrais observer tranquillement tout ça aux premières lignes.

Une ombre encore plus épaisse vint recouvrir les yeux aveugles d'Hibari, un souffle chaud balaya ses mèches lourdes de sueur, une main fraiche se posa sur sa joue brûlante.

\- Alors dis-moi petit frère, souffla Victoria, quels seront tes derniers souvenirs ?

 _Les flammes rouges et jaunes qui montaient sur la maison._

\- Tes dernières pensées ?

 _Les cris de sa mère et de sa grand-mère enfermées à l'intérieur. Ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa petite paume jusqu'à saigner._

\- Ta dernière image ?

 _L'homme qui volait haut, si haut, transporté par ces mêmes Flammes mortelles._

 _L'homme aux cicatrices brûlantes, aux yeux cuisants, celui qui l'avait ignoré si longtemps._

 _L'homme qui se battait si bien, l'homme qui avait apprivoisé la mort._

\- Ton dernier mot ?

Lentement, Hibari battit des paupières. Lentement, il sourit. Lentement, il leva la tête vers le visage de sa sœur, si proche. Lentement, un souffle rauque sortit de ses lèvres.

\- Je vais te mordre à mort.

Victoria haussa un sourcil, un éclat amusé dans ses pupilles grises. Et soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son regard se dirigea vers le poignard enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son ventre Un filet de sang coula du coin de ses lèvres et elle hoqueta violemment. Les prunelles d'un gris agité ne reflétaient plus que de l'incompréhension.

Hibari se releva souplement et sortit le poignard d'un geste brusque. Victoria eut un nouveau hoquet avant de s'écrouler à terre, les mains plaquées sur la plaie sanglante. Kyôya sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et nettoya la lame, puis s'accroupit près de la femme. Le fil acéré de l'arme vint mordre la peau fragile du cou, tirant quelques gouttes de sang écarlate. Kyôya sourit doucement.

Victoria ferma les yeux, ses sourcils si froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient. Les prunelles grises réapparurent lentement, sans émotions.

\- Comment ?

La voix pourtant faible transperça les tympans de Kyôya, s'infiltra dans son corps et son cœur.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop fière, dit-il doucement. Tu voulais à tout prix que je me sente trahi par ma propre famille. Mais l'avantage à avoir une grand-mère qui fabrique des poisons, c'est qu'elle connaît les contre-poisons. Il m'a été injecté dès qu'il a été créé. Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir du moment où tu as décidé de me tuer avec ce poison, tu étais morte.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres pâles de Victoria.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura-t-elle. Apparemment, tu es vraiment le plus fort de nous deux.

Sa main se leva lentement et se posa sur le manche du poignard. Ses yeux gris étaient calmes et apaisés.

\- Si tu avais été moins fort j'aurais pu t'aimer tu sais, souffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu un petit frère ou une petite sœur avec qui jouer.

\- Dis-moi ton nom.

Le sourire de Victoria s'agrandit.

\- Je te le dirais le jour où tu me battras vraiment, Kyôya. On aura tout le temps en Enfer après tout.

\- Je ne te tuerais pas avant que tu me le dises, asséna calmement le brun.

\- Dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix, sourit Dawn. Tu as intérêt à être aussi fort quand tu me rejoindras que maintenant sinon je te tuerai à nouveau sans hésitation.

Et elle appuya de toutes ses dernières forces sur le manche de l'arme.

Kyôya ferma lentement les yeux. Il les rouvrit de longues secondes plus tard et contempla sans émotion apparente le cadavre de sa sœur allongé sur le parquet de la salle de danse, la seule discipline dans laquelle elle le battait. Il retira le poignard de la gorge ouverte, rabattit doucement les paupières sur les prunelles grises et se releva.

La porte claqua lorsqu'il la referma derrière lui. Kusakabe se mit aussitôt au garde à vous.

\- Tu ramasseras le corps dans cette salle et tu le mettras dans notre morgue. Je m'occuperais de l'enterrement et des Vongolas.

Kusakabe s'inclina et rentra dans la salle de danse. Kyôya ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Lorsqu'il quitta le couloir, ses prunelles avaient retrouvé leur froideur habituelle.

.

Kyôya accueillit mollement les lèvres de Xanxus contre les siennes, ses mouvement encore alanguis par sa précédente jouissance. Ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux noirs jusqu'à en attraper une touffe qu'il tira assez fort pour arracher un grognement de la part de son amant. Le balafré se vengea en mordant violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Kyôya sourit, recueillant les gouttelettes de sang sur sa langue, appréciant leur goût âcre. Les doigts basanés caressèrent la peau de sa nuque, tirant sur la fine cicatrice blanche à la base de son crâne. Kyôya étouffa un grognement. Sa bouche glissa sur le cou chaud de Xanxus, emprisonnant entre ses dents la veine qui pulsait rapidement sous la fine pellicule de sueur. Les grandes mains descendirent sur son dos, traçant la trajectoire de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la courbure de ses fesses avant de remonter et se poser sur son bassin. Kyôya lâcha un soupir, frissonnant sous le toucher insistant du brun pour mieux revenir se coller à son corps, jouant avec chacune de ses réactions.

\- Toujours pas de mariage en vue ? grogna Xanxus, ses dents dérapant sur l'épaule de Kyôya qui se cambra sous la morsure.

\- Je suis toujours censé être en deuil, répondit le brun, haletant. Et vu la mort de ma précédente fiancée je ne devrais plus être embêté avant quelques années.

Xanxus sourit contre la peau palpitante de son amant. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'une bouche délicieuse s'attaqua à son torse, le marquant possessivement.

\- Tu sais déjà avec qui tu finiras ta vie ?

Kyôya poussa un grognement de colère et renversa Xanxus contre le matelas, l'enjambant pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur.

\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de futilités, gronda-t-il. Et de toute façon je m'en fiche.

\- Ce sera sûrement une femelle, fit pensivement Xanxus, ses mains venant s'occuper des tétons brunis de Kyôya. Et tu seras obligé de faire des gosses… un, peut-être deux. Et elle sera tellement terrifiée par toi qu'elle ne viendra même pas protester le jour où elle me trouvera dans ton lit, finit-il avec un sourire féroce.

\- Tu l'auras tuée avant, sourit Kyôya, amusé. Comme tu voulais le faire avec Fiona.

\- Si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait. Avoue que je te manquais trop.

\- Arrête de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité, rit Hibari.

Xanxus haussa un sourcil.

\- Des rêves ? Tu sais très bien que tu m'appartiens, déchet.

Kyôya retroussa ses lèvres, tel un animal sauvage, découvrant ses dents blanches.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas. C'est toi qui est à moi.

Et il plongea sur la bouche de Xanxus, étouffant le léger soupir agacé qui en sortait.

Après tout, les carnivores étaient les maîtres absolus des herbivores, et il ne pouvait rien répliquer à ça.

* * *

Bubuuuu !

…

N'y faites pas attention. Je regarde Beelzebub.

…

Le 6918 VAINCRAAAAA ! MEME QUAND IL N'EST PAS LA !

(bin oui. y'aura toujours du 6918 (sauf demande très expresse). Après tout, fan de 6918 un jour, fan de 6918 toujours ! *étoiles*)

M'enfin, le X18 n'est pas si mal non plus.

(pas taper pour la partie finale. C'est la première fois que je tente un truc aussi proche du lemon ;-;)

Sinon, j'espère que vous avez réussi à comprendre un peu l'histoire familiale U.U" c'est embrouillé même dans mon esprit alors j'ai un peu peur de la façon dont je l'ai retranscrit…

Ferb. (j'essaye de varier un peu). Encore désolée pour le retard -.-" Je n'ai absolument _au-cu-ne_ idée d'idioties à écrire donc je vais arrêter de martyriser mon clavier et retourner jouer à la pétanque avec des petits pois.

Et évidemment, le message habituel, MsAkabane et Ayui-Ayone, si cet OS ne vous convient pas pour une raison S ou M, il peut très bien être remplacé par un autre u.u

Bye-bii !

P.S. : Je vais à Paris Manga dimanche prochain, soooooo… si jamais y'a des gens qui y vont aussi, ça serait chouette de se rencontrer non ? ^^


End file.
